Sleeping beauty truth or dare
by spatterson
Summary: The cast of Sleeping Beauty has fun having a truth or dare show. Leave your truths or dares in PMs only. No song lyrics! If you run out of ideas, make something up. I won't mind if you do. Oh, and no awkward dares allowed either! No flames reviews allowed! All of my stories are flame-free zones!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare! The characters you can ask or dare are:

Flora

Fauna

Merryweather

Princess Aurora

Prince Phillip

King Hubert

King Stefan

Queen Leah

Maleficent's goons

and Maleficent

Send your truths or dares in PMs. I'll accept only PMs. I'm sorry guys.


	2. The characters are getting impatient!

"How long is this going to take? I am not a patient woman!" Maleficent began to fume.

"We don't know, Maleficent. Stay calm." Everyone else replied.

"I hope they come soon, since Maleficent's getting impatient." Aurora said.

"I do too." agreed everyone else.

"Mistress, how long do you think it will take?" One of Maleficent's goons snorted to his mistress.

Maleficent shot her goon an angry glare.

"I don't know. That is up to the readers, you imbecile!" She growled, zapping the goon with lightning from her scepter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, please send in your truths or dares in PMs soon. The characters are getting impatient.**


	3. First truths or dares

"Okay, we now have our first PMs!" cheered Aurora.

"I'll read it." Flora offered.

Flora walked over to the computer and read from the list.

"The first is from **Master Tigeress**

_**Why does Maleficent enjoy zapping people?**_

_**Could Merryweather say something different in the beginning to Mal?**_

_**Why do people like Stephan do not like Mal because she is different?**_

_**Couldn't Aurora find true love in a different way?**_

_**Does Mal Love Jafar?**_"

Maleficent was offended at first but she has to answer her question.

"I only enjoy zapping people because its who I am. I actually zap my goons because of their incompetence." Maleficent replied. "They are a disgrace to the forces of evil."

"I said 'You weren't wanted' to Maleficent because she really was not wanted at Aurora's christening, since King Stefan did not invite her. And… I suppose I could have said something different to her." Merryweather pondered.

"People like Stefan don't like Maleficent since she's pure evil and everyone fears her." Phillip spoke up.

"I don't think I could have found true love in a different way." Aurora smiled. "I like how I met Phillip."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at her second question.

"No. I don't love anyone other than Diablo, my pet raven." She scoffed.

"The next is from the writer herself, **spatterson**

**_Maleficent:_** _**Why do you always cause destruction in Stefan's kingdom?**_

_**Fauna: Why did you suggest reasoning with Maleficent when she's pure evil?**_

_**Aurora: Did you want to just run away from the spinning wheel when you heard your guardians calling to you 'don't touch anything!'?**_

_**Phillip: What was your first reaction when Maleficent turned into a dragon?**_

_**Flora: When Maleficent revealed Aurora to you, Fauna and Merryweather, why didn't you notice that Aurora's dress was blue then and start the fight up again in front of Maleficent?**_"

Maleficent chuckled softly under her breath.

"I always cause destruction in Stefan's kingdom because it's who I am. I'm evil, and I like it when others fear me." Maleficent smiled before laughing.

"I only suggested reasoning with her because I thought that she can't be all evil, but I was wrong about that." Fauna answered.

"Yes, I did. But Maleficent forced me to prick my finger on the spindle and I couldn't go to the fairies." Aurora replied.

"When she turned into a dragon, I was scared at first. But I knew that I had to fight her in order to get to Aurora and break her curse." Phillip shuddered, remembering the battle with Maleficent.

"I was too focused on Aurora on the floor. And her dress was blue?! Oh, I know that Merryweather must have done that! I should have started up the argument again, right then and there!" Flora cried out.

"No, you shouldn't have. Because then we'd be arguing in front of Maleficent. And, I can imagine, you wouldn't want to do that." Merryweather chimed in.

"Is that it, Flora?" Aurora asked the good fairy.

"Yes it is." Flora answered.

"Okay. See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 4. Leave a review telling Sarah how she did, and PM your truths or dares to her." Fauna said.

"Bye for now!" called everyone.


	4. Second truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 4!" greeted everyone.

"I'll read the PMs this time." snarled Maleficent.

The Mistress of all Evil walked over to the computer and read the truths or dares.

"The first is from **Master Tigeress**

_**Maleficent: if you met with the new movie Maleficent; what would your expression be?**_

_**Mal, what would say if I told you that you're my favorite villainous?**_

_**Aurora: if you could go back in time before Mal could curse you. Would you try to prevent that? **_

_**Phillip: what was it like in Maleficent's castle?**_"

Maleficent was confused.

"Hmm. If I met the movie me, I would be confused to why there was a good fairy me." Maleficent replied with a sneer at the thought of a good fairy her. "And if you told me that I'm your favorite villain, I'd say 'Thank you, dear. Not many people say that to me.'." she added with a smile.

"If I could go back in time to my christening before Maleficent could curse me, I would try to take her scepter from her and beat her with it." Aurora said, earning a laugh from everyone and a glare from Maleficent.

"It was terrifying! I was very scared!" Phillip said, remembering the sinister look of Maleficent's castle.

Maleficent laughed evilly.

"The next is from the writer herself **spatterson**

_**Maleficent: When you cursed Aurora, why'd it involve a spinning wheel? That was weird. Flora: Why do you and Merryweather argue a lot? Merryweather: When Maleficent said 'even the rabble' at Aurora's christening, why did you try to attack her when you knew that Flora would hold you back?**_

_**Maleficent's goons: Why did you waste 16 years looking for a baby instead of Aurora?**_

_**King Stefan: When you said 'seize that creature!' after Maleficent cursed your daughter, did you think that you could have said something else?**_"

Maleficent threw her head back and laughed.

"I had a spinning wheel involved since spinning wheels were around. And it was not weird."

"We don't argue a lot, Sarah. We only argue over a color." Flora replied.

"I tried to attack Maleficent when she said 'even the rabble' because she was looking at me when she said it. And I knew that Flora would hold me back." Merryweather grumbled.

"We were looking for a baby instead of the princess for 16 years because we thought that she'd stay a baby for 16 years." The goons answered their question.

"Yes, I thought I could have said something else instead of creature after Maleficent cursed Aurora." Stefan answered.

"Like what?" Maleficent sneered.

"Like 'witch'." Stefan snarled.

"Is that it, Mistress?" A goon asked.

"Yes it is, you imbecile." Maleficent snarled

"Okay, see you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 5. Leave a review telling Sarah how she did, and PM her your truths or dares. But more than one, because she's adding herself to this." Merryweather smiled.

"Bye for now!" called everyone.


	5. Third truths or dares

**Well, I've got more truths or dares this time. :) So, read and leave a review telling me how I did. And PM me your truths or dares.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 5!"

Aurora walked up to the computer and read the list of PMs.

"The first is from **Inky Ivory**

_**How many children do Aurora and Phillip have and what are they called?**_"

"Whoa! Slow down! We are actually not that far yet. Aurora's not even pregnant yet." Phillip assured.

"The next is from **EvilGothicGirl**

_**Aurora: What do you prefer pink or blue? And you can't say both!**_

_**Philip: I dare you to kiss Maleficent!**_

_**Maleficent: I dare YOU to kiss him back and pretend you enjoy it! ... Also you're my favorite villainess but still...I like humiliating people and this was an opportunity I just couldn't ignore!**_"

Aurora thought about that for a second.

"Uh, I like both colors. But I LOVE Blue!"

Merryweather smiled and smirked at Flora, who glared at her and Aurora for a second.

Phillip and Maleficent were not happy with their dares but they go with it. Phillip and Maleficent kiss each other for 4 seconds, pull away, and glare at each other.

"That was horrible!" Phillip exclaimed.

"You're telling me?!" Maleficent yelled.

"Calm down, Phillip and Maleficent. The next is from the writer herself **spatterson**

_**Maleficent: What was your reaction when Merryweather turned Diablo into stone?**_

_**Phillip: What were your thoughts when Maleficent and her goons captured you at Aurora's cottage?**_

_**Aurora: After you pricked your finger on the spindle, were you able to hear what Maleficent was saying to Flora, Fauna and Merryweather?**_

_**I dare Maleficent to wear one of the three fairies colors for a whole chapter! (Sorry, Maleficent)**_

_**Fauna: When Flora and Merryweather were fighting, why did you do anything to stop them?**_"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"I was shocked. I knew that she was hot-headed, but I didn't know she'd do something like that."

"I was confused to why she and the goons were there instead of Aurora. I don't even know how she got there!" Phillip exclaimed.

Maleficent chuckled.

"I teleported, you foolish prince!"

"Yes. Even though I couldn't see, I could still hear. She said 'You poor, simple fools! Thinking you could defeat me! Me! The mistress of all evil! Well, here's your precious princess!' and she started laughing evilly. And that was all I heard." Aurora replied, shuddering at the memory of hearing Maleficent's sinister laugh.

A scowl appeared on Maleficent's face when her dare was read as Merryweather smirked and waved her wand at Maleficent's black and purple robes and changed them to blue.

"How long do I have to be in blue?!" Maleficent shouted, glaring down at 'her' blue robes.

"For a whole chapter, Sarah said." Merryweather smirked.

"I was minding my own business with Aurora's cake. And they fight a lot like that, and they don't like it when I interfere." Fauna answered her question.

"Is that it, Aurora?" One of Maleficent's goons asked.

"Yes." Aurora answered.

"Okay. See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 6!" Merryweather said, cheerfully.

"And hopefully I will be able to change my robes back to black and purple." Maleficent growled in a low voice to herself.

"That's up to Sarah!" Merryweather shouted at the sorceress.

"Bye for now!" everyone called.


	6. Fourth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 6!" Everyone but Maleficent greeted the readers cheerfully.

"Yeah." Maleficent mumbled, glaring down at her blue robes from chapter 5.

Fauna walked over to the computer and read the list.

"The first is from the writer herself **spatterson**

_**Maleficent: I am sorry for daring you to wear one of the good fairies colors, but I dared you too. And you have to NOT complain about it! You can return them back to normal at the end of this chapter.**_

_**Flora: Why did you, at first, plan to turn Aurora into a flower to prevent Maleficent's curse from coming true?**_

_**Merryweather: What is it about Maleficent that you get so angry at her?**_

_**Aurora: When Phillip broke the curse, did he tell you about his battle with Maleficent?**_

_**Queen Leah: After Maleficent cursed your daughter, why did you say 'Oh, no!'? Couldn't you have said something else, like 'How dare you?!'**_

_**Maleficent's goons: Do you enjoy watching your mistress cause destruction?**_"

Maleficent growled.

"You fool! I am still not pleased with the dare you made me do in chapter 5!" Maleficent snapped.

"Calm down, Maleficent! She said that you can return them back to normal at the end of this chapter." Fauna called.

Maleficent rolled her eyes then smiled.

"I was only thinking of a way to protect Aurora from the curse, and I wasn't thinking that Maleficent would send a frost if I actually did that." Flora answered.

"What she says, her laughter, and everything." Merryweather replied, shooting a glare in Maleficent's direction, making her glare back.

"You're going to pay for turning my robes blue, Merryweather." Maleficent snarled.

"Bring it on, Maleficent!" Merryweather sneered.

"Once I change them back to normal, you'll pay!" Maleficent continued, raising her scepter into the air and sending a bolt of lightning in Merryweather's direction.

Merryweather quickly jumped out of the way before Maleficent's lightning bolt could zap her.

"Yes, Phillip told me about his battle with Maleficent after we danced together." Aurora replied, leaning her head on Phillip's shoulder.

"I said 'Oh, no!' because I was shocked that she had cursed Aurora. And I suppose I could have said 'How dare you?!' instead." Queen Leah replied.

The goons looked at each other, then at Maleficent, fearing that she might get angry with what they're going to say.

"Yes, we do. We have to, or she'll kill us." The goons said in unison.

"Of course I would, you idiots." Maleficent snarled, raising a hand to her forehead, as if to end a headache.

"The next is from **Master Tigeress**

_**Maleficent: I dare you to waltz with King Stefan and then zap him.**_

_**Goons: Dare you to pluck a feather from Diablo.**_

_**Three fairies: I dare you to turn Maleficent's robes into three different colors what you like.**_

_**Maleficent: if you were in a different Disney film what would it be? Such as Mulan, Great Mouse Detective (oh I Love Ratigan and I want him). Some villains are hot.**_"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at this dare, but she goes with it. Stefan gently takes Maleficent's arm and the two start waltzing, and when they were done, Maleficent raised her scepter and zapped King Stefan with lightning. One of the goons snuck up to Diablo quietly and plucked a feather from him. A squawk of anger left Diablo and he flew up to the top of the celling and landed on a pipe.

Flora raised her wand and fired a beam of pink magic at Maleficent's robes, turning them from blue to pink. A growl escaped Maleficent's throat as she glared at Flora. Fauna raised her wand and sent a beam of green magic at Maleficent's robes, turning them green. Maleficent's temper of this was rising by the minute. Merryweather raised her wand and, again, turned Maleficent's robes to blue. Maleficent has had it with this. She raised her scepter and fired a beam of black magic at the fairies, changing their dresses from Pink, green, and blue to black.

"We are sorry, Maleficent. **Master Tigeress **dared us to do it. And you do it when you're not dared to?!" Fauna exclaimed, looking at her now black dress.

Maleficent smirked.

"Yes. You deserve this! I will not tolerate this nonsense ever again!" Maleficent yelled.

Then Maleficent began to answer her question.

"I'd say the other Disney Movie I'd be in would be Frozen." Maleficent replied.

"Is that it, Fauna?" Phillip asked.

"Yes, Phillip."

Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather all changed their dresses back to normal.

"Okay, see you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 7." Everyone called.

"Oh, and Maleficent?" Merryweather asked.

Maleficent shot a glare in Merryweather's direction, making her flinch.

"You can turn your robes back to normal now." Merryweather continued.

Maleficent smiled and waved her scepter, turning her blue robes back to black and purple.


	7. Fifth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 7!" everyone greeted the readers joyfully, even Maleficent.

Flora walked up to the computer and read the list of PMs.

"The first is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Maleficent: Let me just get this out of the way and say that you are my favorite villainess of all time *bows* I tip my hat to you. Also, just wondering, don't you think it would have been easier to place a tracking spell on Aurora so you could locate her?**_

_**Aurora: Really? Just meet a guy and don't even ask for his name and run off? Rude. But didn't you wonder where those animals got those clothes from?**_

_**Stefan and Leah: Don't you think this entire mess would've been avoided if you just invited Maleficent? She is a fairy after all.**_

_**Three fairies: Why can't you do anything cool like turn into dragons? Or even some other type of magical creature?**_"

Maleficent smiled.

"Why, thank you, **Hylian Mage**. Not many people say that to me. And I think it would have been easier if I placed a tracking spell on Aurora so I could locate her." she replied, with a smile.

Aurora raised an eyebrow at her questions. She cleared her throat.

"Yes, I met Phillip in the woods and didn't ask him what his name was. And I had to run away because I remembered that the fairies had told me not to talk to strangers. And I did wonder where the animals got Phillip's clothes from."

King Stefan and Queen Leah went pale.

"Yes. We think that the mess Maleficent had caused would have been avoided if we invited Maleficent. But she's the mistress of all evil. And we didn't think inviting her was going to be a good idea."

The three fairies thought about their question for a moment.

"We think it would be cool to turn into dragons or another type of magical creature, but that's not light magic, it is dark magic. And dark magic is Maleficent's thing, not ours." Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather said in unison.

"The next is from **Master Tigeress**

_**Maleficent: would you ever change Diablo into any other creature? If so what would it be?**_

_**Merryweather: Did you have fun changing Aurora's dress to blue?**_

_**Flora: Why couldn't Aurora's dress be green?**_

_**I dare Maleficent to turn into a dragon and give a mighty roar. Beware Jafar might show up and turn into a giant cobra and attack ya.**_"

"Hmm." Maleficent pondered for a second. "I would; and it would be a dragon." she said, with a smirk.

"Yes. I had fun changing Aurora's dress to blue, I really despise pink." Merryweather answered, glaring at Flora's pink dress.

"Aurora's dress couldn't be green because Fauna was not participating in mine and Merryweather's fight about Aurora's dress color." Flora replied.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at her dare. She mimicked the last part.

"'Beware Jafar might show up and turn into a giant cobra and attack ya.' Ha! I don't think so. I'd roast him before he could attack me! It would be foolish if he would attack me! He wouldn't stand a chance."

Maleficent raised her scepter and transformed herself into her dragon form and gave a mighty roar, shaking the room and causing everyone, even her goons, to cover their ears. Then she returned to normal.

"Is that it, Flora?" she asked the good fairy.

"No, the writer herself has some questions." Flora replied.

"Last is from the writer herself **spatterson**

_**Merryweather: Why do you, Flora, and Fauna fear Maleficent?**_

_**Aurora: After the fairies told you the truth about yourself, why did you run up to your room and start crying? And did you know that the 'stranger' you met in the woods was Prince Phillip?**_

_**Maleficent: Before your curse came true, what were your thoughts when the fairies left Aurora alone in the room, unaware that you were in the fireplace?**_

_**King Stefan: After Merryweather weakened Maleficent's curse, why did you decree that all spinning wheels should be burned? You can't make clothes without a spinning wheel!**_

_**I can't think of anything else.**_"

Merryweather glanced at Flora and Fauna, then at Maleficent.

"We fear her because she is terrifying! She always causes fear and destruction wherever she goes. And everybody fears her." Merryweather answered her question.

"I ran up to my room and started crying because Flora had told me that I couldn't see my handsome stranger again. And I didn't know he was Prince Phillip until he was over me when he broke Maleficent's curse." Aurora replied, leaning her head on Phillip's shoulder.

"When those foolish fairies left Aurora alone, I was thinking 'Well, this is going to be easier than I thought. Those fools left her alone with me, unaware that I'm in the fireplace. How foolish!' Then I hypnotized her and made her complete my curse." Maleficent smirked.

"I decreed that all spinning wheels should be burned because I was still fearful of Aurora's life. And you can make clothes without a spinning wheel. You can make them by sewing." Stefan replied.

"Now is that it?" Maleficent asked.

"Yes." Flora answered.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 8." everyone said to the readers, waving goodbye for now.

"And PM Sarah more." Maleficent added. "She's adding herself to this after two PMs."

"Maleficent!" cried Merryweather.

"What? It's true." The sorceress snarled. "You cannot tell me what to do, you fool."

Merryweather pounced at Maleficent and the two started rolling on the floor and punching each other. Everyone else had to get out of the way, just in case.

"Merryweather! Maleficent! Stop!" Aurora cried.

"Stop, Maleficent and Merryweather!" Phillip shouted.

But Maleficent and Merryweather did not listen. They continued fighting as Flora took a deep breath and raised her wand. She fired a spell at Merryweather and Maleficent, forcing them to stop fighting. Merryweather and Maleficent were separated from each other and held by Flora's spell. But Maleficent's magic is stronger than Flora's. She undid Flora's spell on her, glared at Merryweather, turned on her heel and walked out of the room. Merryweather undid Flora's spell as well as Flora walked over to Merryweather.

"You know better, Merryweather. You know that you're not supposed to attack Maleficent, since she's more powerful than us." Flora hissed.

"Yeah. But she angered me." Merryweather protested.

"That's not an excuse, Merryweather." One of Maleficent's goons spoke up. "Mistress does not appreciate it when someone tries to fight her like that. I'd suggest you apologize to her at the beginning of chapter 8, before the truths or dares are read."

Everybody else nodded in agreement. Merryweather sighed.

"Okay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Oh dear! Maleficent and Merryweather got into a fight! Will Merryweather apologize to her and will Maleficent accept her apology? Find out in chapter 8.**


	8. sixth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 8!" everyone greeted the readers happily.

Slowly, Merryweather walked into the room.

"Where's Maleficent?" she whispered to Flora.

"She'll be arriving soon." Flora whispered back.

"Remember to apologize to her for fighting her in chapter 7." One of Maleficent's goons whispered.

"I will." Merryweather whispered back.

Then came footsteps aided by a scepter. Everyone all glanced towards the doorway as Maleficent stood there.

"Say it, Merryweather. We cannot start until you apologize to Maleficent." Flora hissed in Merryweather's ear.

Merryweather cleared her throat and looked Maleficent in the eye.

"Maleficent…. I am sorry for fighting you how I did in chapter 7." She said sincerely.

A smile crossed Maleficent's face as she wrapped her arm around Merryweather's shoulder. And Maleficent's sleeve wrapped around Merryweather with her arm movement.

"It's okay, Merryweather. I was not angry with you for that, I was only stunned by your action."

Merryweather smiled back as Aurora walked up to the computer and read the list of PMs.

"The first is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Maleficent: If you had the chance to meet other villains who weren't Disney like Ganondorf, Ghirahim, and Zant from the Legend of Zelda series, what would you say? Also would you turn into any of the monsters there?**_

_**Phillip: Do you hang out with the other Disney Princes a lot?**_

_**Aurora: What's your opinion on Queen Elsa from Frozen? Also what is your opinion on Jelsa?**_

_**Fairies: Do you think the three fairies in the movie version of 'Maleficent' is an accurate representation? Also, how much do you guys ship Phillip and Aurora?**_"

"Hmm. If I'd meet other villains, I'd meet Lady Tremaine and her daughter Drizella. And no, I would not turn into any monsters there." Maleficent replied, tracing the orb on her staff with her hand in boredom.

"Yes. I mostly hang out with Cinderella's prince. He and I have gotten along so well, and are adopted brothers." Phillip smiled.

"Queen Elsa? I think she's cool. I have not met her personally, but I've met her sister Anna. 'Jelsa'? I don't understand." Aurora replied.

"In the 'Maleficent' version of the story, I think the fairies are weird. We don't even like their attitudes! And we ship Phillip and Aurora's love forever." Flora, Fauna and Merryweather said in unison.

"The next is from **Master Tigeress**

_**I dare Maleficent and Aurora to sing a song together.**_"

Both Maleficent and Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"I'd rather sing with Phillip than her!" Aurora yelled.

"I second that. I'd rather not sing anything than sing with you, _Princess_!" Maleficent agreed.

"You two were dared to sing together. So do it." Merryweather growled at Maleficent.

Aurora and Maleficent sighed and sang 'Let it go' from Frozen. After they were done, they glared at each other for a while before Aurora read the last one.

"The last is from the writer herself **spatterson**

_**Aurora: Even though you were under Maleficent's curse, were you able to hear the whole battle between Phillip and Maleficent?**_

_**Phillip: What was your reaction when Maleficent told you that the girl you met in the forest was really Aurora?**_"

"Yes, I was able to hear the battle between Phillip and Maleficent. I heard the fire, Samson neighing, Maleficent's laughter, Flora chanting 'now sword of truth, fly swift and sure. That evil die and good endure!', Maleficent's scream, and the crumbling of the rocks on the cliff where Maleficent and Phillip were fighting." Aurora replied.

"At first, I was shocked. Then when she started taunting me with those images of me as an old man, I got angry." Phillip answered, shooting a glare in Maleficent's direction.

"Is that it, Aurora?" Queen Leah asked her daughter.

"Yes, Mother." Aurora replied.

"See you in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 9." Fauna smiled.

"Bye!" everyone called in unison.


	9. Seventh Truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 9!" everyone greeted.

King Hubert walked to the computer and read the list of PMs.

"The first is from **Master Tigeress**

_**Maleficent: Would you go out with Hades Lord of the Underworld?**_

_**Aurora: Did you ever think of asking Mal becoming your fairy godmother?**_

_**King Stephen and Queen Leah: I dare you to waltz and sing at the same time.**_

_**Fairies: Would you ever consider Maleficent as a true friend if she wasn't all that evil?**_"

Maleficent snarled at her question.

"No. I would never do that." Maleficent growled.

"Talk about anger issues." Stefan whispered to Aurora.

Aurora raised an eyebrow at her question.

"No, Maleficent is evil and evil fairies cannot be fairy godmothers." Aurora replied.

King Stefan and Queen Leah both danced and sang to waltz music.

"Hmm. I suppose we could consider Maleficent as a friend if she wasn't evil. But she is, and she's our enemy." Merryweather replied and Flora and Fauna nodded in agreement.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Maleficent: with my last question, I was wondering if you would associate with any of the villains from the 'Legend of Zelda' series. Also if you would turn into any of the monsters from said series? Also, would you ever turn Diablo into a man?**_

_**Aurora: Ever heard of Princesses Zelda and Midna?**_

_**To All: If you were on a deserted island with only one person as a companion, who would you choose? (And don't say anyone in this group!)**_."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"First of all, I never heard of the 'Legend of Zelda' series. And second of all, I don't know any monsters from it. And about turning Diablo into a man, I never thought of it." Maleficent replied.

"No. I have not heard of those princesses." Aurora shook her head.

Everybody thought about it for a second.

"Uh, if I was on a deserted island with only one person as a companion, I'd choose Princess Anna." King Stefan said.

"Cinderella." Phillip added.

"Belle." Hubert chimed in.

"Jasmine." Merryweather shrugged.

"Because she's hot-headed like you?" Maleficent asked the blue fairy.

"Yes." Merryweather answered.

"Queen Elsa." Aurora said.

Soon, everyone else said who they'd choose.

"The next is from **supersayana**

_**Merryweather: I dare you to hug Maleficent for 6 seconds.**_

_**Everyone: What is your opinion from movie Maleficent 2014?**_

_**Maleficent's goons: What does your mistress hate the most?**_

_**King Stefan and Queen Leah: How was your life without your daughter?**_"

Both Merryweather and Maleficent did not like the sound of their dare, but they go with it. Merryweather hugs Maleficent for 6 seconds and when the time was up, they pulled back and glared at each other.

Everyone shrugged.

"It was really cool. We actually got to see how the Maleficent there became who she became." Everyone all said in unison.

"Mistress hates all things good, our incompetence, and defeat." Maleficent's goons answered.

"Our lives were lonely. We had to sit in the throne room, day and night, just hoping that Maleficent's curse won't come true." Stefan and Leah answered.

Maleficent smirked.

"But my curse did come true, you fools. The three good fairies had returned her before sunset, which was my exact deadline of the curse to be fulfilled, and I made her complete the curse." The sorceress said to Stefan and Leah.

"But we told them to return her after sunset." Leah exclaimed.

Maleficent laughed as Fauna spoke up.

"We didn't know that. We thought that by returning her before sunset would be in handy, so that she wouldn't have to return after sunset." The green fairy said.

Maleficent laughed harder as Leah shrieked.

"Fauna! Well, it did not turn out that way, now did it?!"

"No." Fauna looked down at the floor.

"Calm down. And stop laughing Maleficent. It's not funny!" Flora's voice came up.

"Is that it, Father?" Phillip asked King Hubert after Maleficent's laughter stopped.

"Yes." Hubert replied.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 10." Aurora called cheerfully.

"Bye!" Everyone said, waving goodbye for now to the readers.

"And don't forget to leave a review telling Sarah how she did." Maleficent added.


	10. Eighth truths or dares

"Hello and welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 10!" Everyone greeted the readers joyfully.

One of Maleficent's goons went up to the computer and read the PMs.

"The first is from **Master Tigeress**

_**Maleficent: Would you ever hang out with the World's Greatest Criminal Mind Professor Ratigan? (My distant cousin Vincent Price brought him to life)**_

_**Aurora: would you ever thought about it would be like if Maleficent took you and raised you all by herself?**_"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow and shook her head.

"No. I've never heard of him." She shrugged.

"I really wonder what would have happened if Maleficent took me and raised me herself." Aurora replied.

"The next is from **supersayana**

_**King Hubert: In the movie, why you started eating BEFORE the party?**_

_**Maleficent: I dare you to make an epic thunderstorm (I wanna see your lightning).**_

_**Three fairies: Are you sisters or only good friends? And I dare you to sing a rap with sunglasses (It will be funny).**_

_**Queen Leah: I dare you to ride a skate.**_

_**Maleficent's goons: What kind of music do you like to listen to?**_"

"I don't know why I ate before the party welcoming Aurora back to the castle." Hubert shrugged.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at her dare.

"I only do thunderstorms when I'm angry, but I'll do it for you **supersayana**."

Maleficent raised her scepter and quickly, storm clouds began to gather outside the castle and lightning began to flash. After a few minutes, Maleficent ended the storm.

"We are sisters." Flora smiled, wrapping an arm around Fauna and the other around Merryweather.

The fairies sang a rap song (I don't know any rap songs because I don't rap) with sun-glasses on. Queen Leah raised an eyebrow at her dare and Maleficent shot her a look saying 'Do it.' So she put on roller skates and skated in them.

The goons were confused by their question, but they answer it.

"We like to listen to Mistress's evil theme. It fits her." The goons said, earning a smile from Maleficent.

"The next is from the writer herself **spatterson**

_**Merryweather: Why did you say that you'd like to turn Maleficent into a fat, old hoptoad?**_

_**King Stefan and King Hubert: While you were getting drunk, why did you two start to fight with a fish and a plate? That was really odd.**_

_**Maleficent: While the fairies were raising Aurora without using their magic, were you suspicious to what they were doing? Because I think that you could have found Aurora easier.**_

_**Phillip: While you were dancing with Aurora in the woods, did you once think that she looked like Queen Leah?**_"

"I said that because Maleficent really angers me and I show a lot of aggressiveness towards her." Merryweather shrugged.

"We started fighting with a fish and a plate because we were too drunk and we were getting angry with each other." King Stefan and King Hubert answered in unison.

"Yes, I was suspicious to what the fairies were doing. They had never sworn off their wands before." Maleficent replied, glaring at the fairies.

"I wasn't paying attention. But if I was, I would have thought that she looked like the queen." Phillip answered.

"Is that it, fellow goon?" asked one of Maleficent's goons.

"Yes." The goon at the computer answered.

"Okay. See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 11." Merryweather smiled.

"Bye!" called everyone, waving goodbye for now to the readers.

"And don't forget to leave a review telling Sarah how she did." Maleficent chimed in.

"Or leave your truths or dares in PMs." Flora added.


	11. Ninth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 11!" The whole Sleeping Beauty cast greeted the readers.

Merryweather walked up to the computer and read the list of PMs.

"The first is from **CocoRocks**

_**Stefan: What are some things you like about your wife?**_

_**Hubert: I dare you to run a mile.**_

_**Phillip: I dare you to kiss your mother-in-law**_."

"She is sweet, warm and the nicest wife a king can have." Stefan smiled, stroking his wife's hair.

"And a nice mother a princess can have." Aurora added, hugging her mother.

King Hubert ran a mile and when he returned, he was out of breath and his face was red. Phillip kissed his mother-in-law on the hand.

"The next is from **supersayana**

_**Everyone: Have you been in the "House of mouse"?**_

_**King Hubert: Who is Phillip's mother?**_

_**Maleficent: How did you meet Diablo and your goons? Do you like you in "Kingdom Hearts" series?**_

_**To all: What is the most important thing for you?**_

_**Fauna: Can I hug you? I think you are cute. : 3**_"

Everyone shrugged.

"No. We haven't."

"Phillip's mother's name was Jessie. She was very nice, but when Phillip was 6, she died." Hubert looked down at the floor sadly. (I actually don't know Phillip's mother, so I'm making something up.)

"Diablo just came to me when he saw that I was becoming evil, and the goons, I had to create the goons with a spell. And I actually do like me in the 'Kingdom Hearts' series." Maleficent replied.

"We actually don't know what the most important thing for us is." Everyone shrugged.

"Yes." Fauna answered, with a smile.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**To All: ok, so since I'm on a 'Zelda' tangent here, (I mean, duh, I'm a Hylian) I dare you all to play The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword, Ocarina of Time, Majora's Mask, and Twilight Princess, then tell the audience what you thought of them.**_

_**Aurora: Whose name would you write in the 'Death Note'?**_

_**Maleficent: Ever heard of the Wicked Witch of the West?**_"

Everyone all played the mentioned Legend of Zelda games and all said to the audience after they finished.

"This game is cool and all, but I don't like it."

"Maleficent." Aurora replied.

"Why would you write my name in a death note, _Princess_?!" Maleficent yelled at Aurora.

"Because you cursed me, you're evil, and I don't like you!" Aurora yelled back at the sorceress.

"Calm down, Aurora." Leah said to her daughter.

"Yes mother." Aurora answered obediently.

Maleficent shrugged.

"Yes. But she was not very bright. She had melted when two little drops of water touched her." Maleficent replied.

"Is that it, Merryweather?" Flora asked her youngest sister.

"Yes, Flora." Merryweather answered.

"Okay. See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 12." Fauna smiled.

"Bye!" everyone waved goodbye to the readers.


	12. Tenth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 12!" Maleficent's goons greeted the readers happily, avoiding the glare Maleficent gave them.

Phillip walked up to the computer and read the list of PMs.

"The first is from **Master Tigeress**

_**Maleficent: Which other Disney villains would you like to meet?**_

_**Queen: When you met your husband, did you fall in love with him?**_

_**Maleficent: Would you like to meet with Count Dooku of Star Wars? (My cousin Sir Christopher Lee brought him to life)**_

_**Everybody: Which other Disney character would you hang out with and why?**_"

Maleficent shrugged.

"Lady Tremaine and her daughter Drizella."

"Yes. Once I first met Stefan, I fell in love with him." Queen Leah sighed, remembering that day.

"No." Maleficent sneered. "I don't want to meet Count Dooku from Star Wars."

(I don't even like Star Wars.)

"Princess Anna." Flora said.

"Why Anna?" Fauna asked her sister.

"Because she was lonely." Flora shrugged.

Then everyone else said who they'd hang out with and told why.

"The next is from **supersayana**

_**Maleficent and Aurora: Why did you sing "Let it go"? Don't you prefer another kind of music?**_

_**Three fairies: How was taking care of a human baby? I know it's not easy... Did you like singing rap? **_

_**Maleficent's goons: When you learn how to read?**_

_**Queen Leah: I hope you enjoy riding a skate, now I dare you to drive a kart.**_"

Maleficent and Aurora shrugged.

"We sang "Let it go" because that was the only song we thought of. And Maleficent does not listen to music other than her evil theme." Aurora replied.

"We had fun taking care of Aurora, even though it wasn't easy. And no, we did not like singing rap." Flora and her sisters answered in unison.

"We learned how to read when Mistress taught us. If we disobeyed her instructions, she would zap us with lightning." Maleficent's goons replied in unison.

"I did." Queen Leah answered before she began to drive a kart.

"The next is from **Oxnate**

_**King Stefan: Do you really think it's a good idea to put a peasant girl, with no training in statecraft, on the throne? Even if she is biologically a princess?**_"

King Stefan raised an eyebrow.

"Actually, Aurora was born a princess, but after Maleficent cursed her, she had to go into hiding in the forest with the fairies. And they didn't tell her that she's a princess because they didn't want Maleficent to find her." Stefan answered.

"Is that it, Phillip?" Aurora asked.

"Yes." Phillip answered.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 13." Maleficent's goons said, waving goodbye to the readers.

"And don't forget to leave a review, telling Sarah how she did, or a PM for the truths or dares." Maleficent added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You heard Maleficent. And if you guys are wondering why I'm still home instead of at school, it's because I'm not feeling well. I'll be able to update soon.**


	13. Eleventh truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 13." Everyone greeted the readers.

Flora flew over to the computer and read the list of PMs.

The first is from **Master Tigeress**

_**Maleficent: Why did you choose Lady Tremaine and Drizella to hang out with? I also dare you to talk to Frollo.**_"

Maleficent shrugged.

"Because they are villains like I am." Maleficent replied.

Then she talked to Frollo for 1 minute.

"The next is from **supersayana**

_**Maleficent: Who is your favorite Disney villain? (Don't say yourself). And why did you wait 16 years before send Diablo?**_

_**Both Kings: I dare you to play twister.**_

_**Three fairies: I dare you to have a flying race.**_

_**Phillip or Maleficent: Can someone of you give me a sword or another weapon?**_"

Maleficent sneered. She is actually her favorite Disney villain, but she can't say herself.

"Lady Tremaine. And I had my goons looking for Aurora for 16 years, but they were looking for a baby the whole time." Maleficent gave a sneer of disgust. "So I had to send Diablo to find her."

King Stefan and King Hubert both played twister as the three fairies had a flying race.

Phillip shrugged.

"I'll give you a sword."

Then the three fairies returned from their flying race. And it was a tie.

"The next is from **Disney's Frozen Fan**

_**Maleficent: What was your opinion of getting your own movie? Secondly, what was your general opinion of it?**_

_**Aurora: I understand why you went into the tower of your father's castle, but why did you approach the spinning wheel? Other than the spell of course**_

_**Maleficent's Minions: Your pain is enjoyable. Muahahaha! ... I am never doing that ever again.**_"

Maleficent shrugged.

"To me, it was weird. There was a good fairy me for the sake of evil!" Maleficent exclaimed.

"I approached the spinning wheel because I was fascinated by it. I had never seen a spinning wheel before." Aurora replied.

"Our pain is not enjoyable!" Maleficent's goons exclaimed glancing at Maleficent.

Maleficent only laughed.

"Yes it is, you imbeciles!"

"Calm down, Maleficent! The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Phillip: (last Zelda question, honest) who would you rather fight? Maleficent or Majora?**_

_**Everyone: Have you ever heard of the show 'Once Upon A Time'? What do you think of it?**_

_**Everyone times 2: What's your opinion on American Mcgee's Alice?**_"

Phillip shrugged.

"Maleficent was pretty hard, when she was a dragon. And I don't know who this "Majora" is. So, I'd fight Maleficent."

"Yes, we have. And it's pretty cool." Everyone replied.

"I'm even in it." Maleficent added smiling.

"Maleficent, you were only in Season 1." Merryweather growled.

"So?!" Maleficent growled back.

"Maleficent and Merryweather, calm down." Aurora sighed.

"Yeah." Phillip and everyone else agreed.

"Fine." huffed Merryweather and Maleficent.

"And like Maleficent being in Once Upon A Time, so are me and Phillip." Aurora smiled.

"And as for your second question, **Hylian Mage**, we've never heard of American Mcgee's Alice."

"The next is from **EvilGothicGirl**

_**Merryweather: I dare you to wear pink for 2 chapters starting now!**_

_**Flora: Same dare as Merryweather but blue**_

_**Maleficent: You're awesome!**_

_**Aurora: No offence meant, but when I was younger, I hated you and wanted you to die. No idea why.**_

_**Everyone: Who in this room would you like to see have a bucket of freezing cold water with ice in it poured on their head**_

_**(The one who gets picked most has the water poured on their head)**_."

Merryweather clenched her fists when this dare was read. Flora smiled and waved her wand in Merryweather's direction, changing her blue dress to pink.

"Well, Flora, **EvilGothicGirl **dared you to wear blue for 2 chapters as well." Merryweather giggled, waving her wand in Flora's direction, changing her pink dress to blue.

Maleficent smiled.

"Why, thank you, **EvilGothicGirl**. That is the second compliment I've received from the readers/PM-ers."

"I can understand that. Maleficent hated me, and she wanted me to die." Aurora said.

"Maleficent." King Stefan said.

"Maleficent." Queen Leah agreed.

"Phillip and Aurora." Maleficent sneered.

"Phillip and Aurora." Maleficent's goons agreed.

"Maleficent." Phillip said.

"Maleficent." Aurora agreed.

"Maleficent." Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather all said in unison.

Aurora picked up the bucket of freezing cold water with ice and poured the water on Maleficent's head.

"Grrrr! I'll get you fools! You'll pay for this." Maleficent fumed as the water streamed down her face and onto her robes.

Everyone in the room except for Maleficent herself and her goons broke into laughter.

"Is that it, Flora?" Fauna asked Flora after everyone stopped laughing at Maleficent's rage.

"Yes." Flora answered.

"Okay. See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 14." Merryweather smiled.

"Bye for now!"

"I'll get those fools for this. They'll pay dearly." Maleficent hissed to herself, a plan building up in her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Uh oh! What will Maleficent do to everyone for laughing at her anger from the water being poured on her head? Find out in chapter 14.**


	14. Twelfth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 14." Everyone but Maleficent greeted the readers.

Maleficent glared at everyone in the room, but her goons before walking up to the computer and reading the list of PMs.

"The first is from **Master Tigeress**

_**I dare Maleficent to embrace and give a peck on the cheek on Shere Khan from the TV show Talespin.**_

_**I dare Phillip to hang out with villain Pete for the next two chapters**_

_**I dare Aurora to wear black for the next three chapters**_

_**I dare the Queen to hang out with Mulan **_

_**I also dare Maleficent to hang out with Shan Yu for the next two chapters and wear Chinese clothing for the next two chapters.**_"

Maleficent snarled and did her dare. Phillip hung out with Pete. Leah hung out with Mulan. Maleficent hung out with Shan Yu from Mulan and wore Chinese clothing. And Aurora changed into a black dress.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**To all: le gasp! You have never heard of American Mcgee's Alice?! I dare you all to play it and its sequel: Madness Returns. I think Maleficent might like it.**_

_**Aurora: I dare you to summon Freddy Krueger and go on a date with him! *evil laughter***_

_**Phillip: Majora is the antagonist in the Legend of Zelda: Majora's mask. Play it and you'll see what I mean. Also, I dare you to make out with... Drizella! *evil laughter... again...***_

_**Three Fairies: I dare you to be nice to Maleficent for the rest of your lives!**_

_**Maleficent: If you need someone to exact revenge, I know a couple people. Just give me a ring :).**_

_**Leah: Hmm... I dare you... to do the 'Single Ladies' dance!**_

_**Stefan and Hubert: I dare you to watch the music video for 'Anaconda' by Nicki Minaj (I don't care if I spelled it wrong lol)**_

_**Goons: I hereby give you all hugs and chocolate.**_"

Everyone grumbled and played American Mcgee's Alice and its sequel.

"This game was horrible!" They exclaimed in unison.

Aurora summoned Freddy Krueger and she went on a date with him.

"Since Majora is an antagonist, I wouldn't fight her." Phillip said as he made out with Drizella.

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather all groaned at their dare. They really don't like Maleficent, or want to be nice to her, SHE'S THEIR ENEMY! But they have to go with it. So they start to be nice to Maleficent for the rest of their lives.

"Okay. I will let you know." Maleficent smirked.

Queen Leah danced to "Single Ladies" for a while Stefan and Hubert watched the Anaconda music video.

"Yay!" Maleficent's goons all cheered, accepting the hugs and the chocolate.

"The next is from **supersayana**

_**Maleficent: Your horns are yours or is it a kind of helmet? Do you like the Horned king? I think it's similar to you...**_

_**Maleficent and three fairies: Ok you have black and white magic, but, what about grey magic? That doesn't exist?**_

_**All: Anyone play videogames? (Kingdom Hearts maybe?)**_

_**Leah: I dare you to shave your husband, lol**_."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"It's a headdress. And no. I don't like the Horned King." She replied.

Flora, Fauna, Merryweather, and Maleficent all looked at each other.

"Flora, Fauna and I have white magic, and Maleficent has black magic. And there is no such thing as grey magic. It does not exist." Merryweather replied.

Flora, Fauna and Maleficent nodded in agreement.

"No." Everyone answered their question if any of them play video games.

Queen Leah went pale all of a sudden at her dare, but a look from Maleficent stated "Do it". So Queen Leah grabbed a razor and used it to shave Stefan's head. Maleficent and her goons just burst into hysterical laughter when they saw Stefan's humiliated look.

"It's not funny!" Stefan shouted at Maleficent and her goons.

"Yes, it is." Maleficent said through her laughter.

"Okay, Maleficent and goons, stop laughing. It's not funny." Merryweather sighed.

"Is that it, Maleficent?" Aurora asked.

"Yes it is, _Princess_!" Maleficent snarled.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 15." Fauna said cheerfully.

"Bye for now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Wow! And it looks like Maleficent doesn't have a plan yet of how to get back at everyone for laughing at her in chapter 13. Stay tuned!**


	15. Thirteenth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 15!" Everyone greeted the readers happily.

Phillip walked up to the computer and read the list of PMs.

"The first is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Three Fairies: Grey magic may not exist, but what about elemental magic? That's a thing back home (yes in Hyrule) so what about in your realm?**_

_**Maleficent: What are your thoughts on The Evil Queen and Peter Pan from Once Upon a Time? And would you ever do the heart spell Regina and Rumple use?**_

_**Aurora: I dare you to learn black magic from Maleficent. *evil laughter***_

_**Phillip: I dare you to go on a date with Raven from Teen Titans and try to make her laugh.**_

_**Stefan: Since I'm nice (kinda) here you go. *hands Stefan a baseball cap with: 'I heart Evil' written on it.***_

_**To All: Thoughts on the Percy Jackson and Harry Potter books?**_"

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather shrugged.

"We've never heard of elemental magic." They said in unison.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"For Regina, she had trapped me in my dragon form and I didn't appear in a lot of episodes. And I've never met Peter Pan in the show." Maleficent said with a sneer. "And yes. I would do the heart spell they use."

Aurora went pale for a second when her dare was read. But Maleficent laughed and forced Aurora to learn dark magic from her. Phillip went on a date with Raven from Teen Titans and tried to make her laugh, but failed.

"No thanks." Stefan refused. "It's a nice looking cap, but I don't like evil."

Everyone shrugged.

"We don't read Harry Potter books, we only read Percy Jackson and they're good."

"The next is from **supersayana**

_**Goons: I dare you to tickle your mistress. (To readers: that's a TRUE dare noobs)**_

_**Aurora: Why are you so innocent? C'mon I have your same age and I know life sucks... normally.**_

_**Maleficent: I want to kill somebody, but I don't have powers, and if I do it, police will catch me, can you help me?**_

_**Phillip: Thanks for the sword, now you know why I want it.**_

_**Maleficent: Why do you always when I dare Queen Leah to do something you glare at her saying 'Do it'?**_"

"Mistress is ticklish, but she doesn't like to be tickled." The goons refused.

"You were dared by **supersayana **to tickle Maleficent. So you have to." Merryweather said.

The goons sighed and some started to tickle Maleficent on her feet while the others tickled Maleficent on her sides. The sorceress started laughing hysterically.

"Stop tickling me, you imbeciles! You know I don't like to be tickled!" Maleficent said in between her laughs.

"Sorry Mistress. **Supersayana **dared us to."

After tickling Maleficent for 5 minutes, the goons stopped.

"I am always innocent. I have to be, or people won't like me." Aurora shrugged.

Maleficent chuckled.

"Sure. What do you want me to do?" Maleficent asked **supersayana**.

Phillip smiled.

"You're welcome."

Maleficent shrugged.

"Because she can't disobey a dare." She replied with a chuckle.

"The next is from **CocoRocks**

_**Aurora I dare you to give Maleficent a hug**_

_**Prince Phillip: What do you love most about your horse?**_"

"Absolutely not! Maleficent is the Mistress of All Evil, no one likes her." Aurora refused.

"Aurora, you were dared to hug Maleficent. So, just do it." Leah said sweetly to her daughter.

Aurora sighed and hugged Maleficent for 1 minute.

Phillip shrugged.

"I just love him."

"Is that it, Phillip?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, dear Aurora." Philip replied.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 16." Flora smiled.

"Bye." Everyone called to the readers, waving goodbye for now.


	16. Fourteenth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 16!" everyone greeted the readers.

Merryweather flew over to the computer and read the list of PMs.

"The first is from **supersayana**

_**King Stefan: Sorry for the dare at chapter 14 but c'mon you are not so bad without hair, some hairless men are handsome. Vin diesel, for example.**_

_**Maleficent: I dare you to invoke heartless.**_

_**Goons: I dare you to fight against the heartless, I want to see who is stronger.**_

_**Phillip: W**?! I told you thanks for the sword because I want to KILL SOMEONE, and all that you say is "you're welcome"?!**_

_**Maleficent: Can you give me a little dark power to escape from the police? Really are you going to help me without any trick or demand?**_"

"It's okay, **supersayana**. I'm not mad." Stefan replied.

Maleficent and her goons all raised an eyebrow at their dares, but they go with them. Maleficent invokes the heartless and the goons fight them.

Phillip raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, what?! You want to kill someone?! I thought you wanted it to fight!" Phillip exclaimed.

With a swift motion, Phillip took the sword back from **supersayana**.

"Unless you're going to use it to fight, no sword for you." Phillip continued.

Maleficent shrugged.

"Sure."

She waved her scepter and dark magic overcame **supersayana**, giving her power.

"And I don't have a demand for you, yet." Maleficent added with a smile.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Phillip: so, supersayana thinks they can do a REAL dare? Challenge accepted. *smirks* I dare you... to give Maleficent a lap dance and make out with her for 2 minutes. Tongue included *evil hysterical laughter***_

_**Aurora: How does it feel to be able to do magic now?**_

_**Maleficent: Do you ever get lonely? **_

_**Merryweather: I dare you to lick a toad.**_"

Both Phillip and Maleficent exclaimed in disgust.

"No way! I'm not doing that!" They both yelled at the same time.

"Phillip, Maleficent, you were dared to." Merryweather pointed out.

Maleficent and Phillip groaned.

"Fine."

Phillip gave Maleficent a lap dance and made out with her for 2 minutes, with the tongue included. When they finished, they shuddered with disgust.

Aurora shrugged.

"I'd rather learn light magic than dark magic." The princess replied.

"Yes. It is lonely at my domain, with only Diablo and my incompetent goons." Maleficent replied.

Merryweather gave a face of disgust at her dare, but she goes with it. She licks a toad and gets disgusted as did everyone else, even Maleficent.

"The next is from the writer herself **spatterson**

_**Maleficent: Why would you choose to be in Frozen?**_

_**Merryweather: When Maleficent had cursed Aurora, what was your first reaction?**_

_**Ugh. I can't think of anything.**_"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow, before she smirked.

"I'd choose to be in Frozen because I'd help Elsa out with her out-of-control ice powers."

"I was shocked and confused at first, then I was angry." Merryweather shrugged.

"The next is from **Disney's Frozen Fan**

_**Maleficent: What was your reaction to seeing the adaptation of you in OUAT season 1? And, how badly will you beat the writers if they don't do you justice in season 4?**_

_**Aurora: What was your opinion of your role in OUAT? Just general opinion really.**_"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. I liked my actress, but not what I was wearing. I was wearing a mere purple dress for evil's sake! And I would beat the writers with great force and power if they don't do me justice in season 4." The sorceress replied.

"I actually like my role in Once Upon A Time." Aurora shrugged.

"The next is from **nearlynormel**

_**Aurora: Your name is so pretty. I also love your hair, girl! But I must ask you, have you met any other princesses? Elsa's, Pocahontas', and Rapunzel's hair are also just as fabulous, and you guys should trade hair tips.**_

_**Malificent: Why do you hire such idiotic goons?**_

_**Goons: Why do you except jobs from such an evil mistress?**_

_**Fauna: I dare you to bake everyone a cake WITHOUT any magic.**_

_**Everyone: I dare you to eat it!**_"

Aurora smiled.

"Thank you, **nearlynormel**. And yes, I have met some of the other princess. Like Anna, Cinderella, Elsa, Belle, Rapunzel, and Snow White." The Princess smiled.

Maleficent snarled at the misspelling of her name.

"It's "Maleficent", you imbecile!" Maleficent growled at **nearlynormel**, thunder starting to rumble with her anger, startling everyone else in the room.

Suddenly, Maleficent's anger passed and the thunder died down as Maleficent took a deep breath.

"I don't hire such idiotic goons. They just can't get my orders right." She added with a sigh.

Maleficent's goons suddenly became pale, but they refused to show it.

"We accept jobs from Mistress because she is really feared by everyone, even us!" The goons replied.

Fauna did not like the sound of her dare, since when she made Aurora's cake without using magic, it was a disaster. But she goes with it. Fauna handed Flora her wand and disappeared into the kitchen. After one hour, she came back, covered in dough and frosting.

"That was horrible. But, it's done."

Everyone all ran to the kitchen and ate Fauna's cake, but Maleficent didn't. She knows that without using magic for things is a complete disaster.

"Is that it, Merryweather?" Flora asked her youngest sister.

"Yes." Merryweather answered.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 17." One of Maleficent's goons snorted.

"And keep the PMs coming!" Maleficent added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You guys heard Maleficent.**


	17. Fifteenth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 17!" everyone greeted the readers.

Leah walked over to the computer and read the PMs.

"The first is from **AmusingAnomaly**

_**King Stefan: You obviously thought that uniting the two kingdoms would bring peace and prosperity for all. However, it was clear how hurt your daughter was when she found out she was betrothed to someone she didn't know. Why would you potentially sacrifice your daughter's happiness for something as trivial as becoming a wealthier nation? Did it ever occur to you that maybe she should choose her own partner? **_

_**Maleficent: You seem to like being alone on top of the mountain so much. Why is that? Do people bore you? Also, one of the fairies said that you aren't very happy. What do you have to say about that?**_

_**Phillip: What was going through your mind during the confrontation with Maleficent? **_

_**Aurora: Are you happy with how things turned out in the end? How are you and Phillip getting along? What is a typical day for a princess like? **_

_**Goons: You all seem very frightened of your mistress. Why do you serve someone you're afraid of? If you could choose any other career you want, what would you choose and why? Two or three of you can answer.**_"

Stefan raised an eyebrow at his question.

"Well, I would let her choose her own partner as long as he's a prince." He replied.

Maleficent shrugged.

"The only ones up there in my domain are me, Diablo, and my incompetent goons. No, people don't bore me, they just fear me. And one of the fairies said I'm not very happy?! How rude! Who said that?! I demand to know!" Maleficent demanded with rage, thunder starting to rumble.

Everyone flinched at Maleficent's dark commanding words. Fauna went pale at the thought of what Maleficent would do if she found out that she said it.

"During the fight with Maleficent, I was thinking 'This is unbelievable. First, I find out that the girl I met in the forest was Aurora. Second, I'm on my way to the castle to break the spell. Now, I've gotta fight a fire-breathing dragon. Unbelievable!'." Phillip replied.

"Yes. Phillip and I are getting along fine. And a typical day for a princess is how you'd dream of: Servants doing your work for you." Aurora smiled.

Maleficent's goons all went pale as two goons answered the question.

"We have to serve someone we're afraid of. Mistress really likes it when people fear her, and if they don't, she considers it as disrespect." The two goons answered.

"The next is from **supersayana**

_**Maleficent and Phillip: Did you really kiss each other in the mouth? It's hard to believe... (Ok Hylian Mage crosses the line...)**_

_**Fauna: I dare you to kiss Maleficent on the cheek.**_

_**Maleficent: I dare you to hug Flora and told her that you would never hurt her (even if it is a lie).**_

_**Hubert: I dare you to kiss Maleficent's arm. (She will kill me for this...)**_

_**Phillip: Noooooo, my sword! D:**_"

Maleficent and Phillip rolled their eyes.

"Indeed." Maleficent hissed.

"We did. And I didn't enjoy it one bit." Phillip nodded.

Fauna gave Maleficent a kiss on the cheek and Maleficent's eyes flashed with anger. Fauna, seeing the anger in Maleficent's eyes, quickly backed away from her. Maleficent walked up to Flora and hugged her for a second, and then she pushed her to the floor.

"I will never hurt you." She hissed in Flora's ear, making the fairy flinch.

Hubert walked up to Maleficent, carefully pulled Maleficent's sleeve up, since it covers her whole arm, and kissed her arm. Maleficent glared at Hubert and raised her scepter, sending lightning at him. Hubert yelped and quickly jumped out of the way of the lightning bolt.

Phillip crossed his arms.

"That's what you get." He said.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Maleficent: Since Marvel is officially part of Disney, have you talked to any of the villains? Same with Star Wars? Also, you need to have some company in your domain. One more thing, ever heard of Slender Man? **_

_**Phillip: About that last dare, sorry. No, not sorry. *evil grin* No embarrassing dares... yet. Would you ever hang out with Percy Jackson?**_

_**Aurora: Ever since the curse, do you get narcoleptic episodes? And are you leery around spinning wheels?**_

_**Leah: What do you think of your husband's portrayal in the 'Maleficent' movie?**_"

Maleficent sneered.

"I only talk to Disney villains, not Star Wars villains! I know, I'll have to have some company in the Forbidden Mountain. And no, I haven't heard of Slender Man."

"You'd better not have me do any embarrassing dares!" Phillip yelled. "And yes, I would hang out with Percy Jackson."

"My Father burned all spinning wheels after Merryweather weakened Maleficent's curse. So, I don't get what you're asking me." Aurora shrugged.

"He was pretty good, only he was the villain in it." Leah shrugged.

"Is that it, Mom?" Aurora asked.

"Yes, sweetheart." Leah replied.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 18." Fauna said cheerfully.

"Bye!" Everyone called, waving goodbye to the readers.


	18. Sixteenth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 18!" everyone greeted the readers.

Hubert walked over to the computer and read the list of PMs.

"The first is from **supersayana**

_**Phillip: Okay I promise not kill anyone with that sword, but please give it back to me, and maybe you can teach me how to fight.**_

_**Maleficent: What would happen if you found Aurora when she was little? And I dare you to take off your headdress.**_

_**Aurora: I dare you to comb Maleficent's hair.**_

_**All: I dare you to do the Harlem shake (Con los terrorists ^^).**_

_**Goons: If your mistress disappears forever, what would you do? (A party, lol no).**_

_**Maleficent: Why you don't kill the readers (like me) that force you to do embarrassing dares?**_"

Phillip sighed.

"Okay." He gave **supersayana** the sword back. "And I'll teach you how to fight."

Maleficent smirked.

"If I found Aurora when she was little, I would have removed my curse and made her destroy her own kingdom." Maleficent replied before she started laughing.

Then she sighed at her dare. She leaned her scepter against the wall and removed her headdress, allowing her long black hair to fall loosely about her shoulders. And Aurora grabbed a hair brush and gently used it to comb Maleficent's hair. After she finished, Maleficent put her headdress back on. And everyone did the Harlem shake.

"If Mistress disappeared, we would find out what had killed her, and revive her." The goons said, earning themselves with a smile from Maleficent.

Maleficent shrugged.

"I cannot kill the readers who force me to do embarrassing dares. This is just a silly game, and I can't kill anyone."

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Phillip: Is that a challenge? *evil laughter then erupts into coughing attack***_

_**Maleficent: But, Marvel is Disney. And I don't know about anyone else but I think you and Loki would get along swimmingly. Also, what did you think about the Maleficent movie you with wings?**_

_**Aurora: I dare you to take the ice bucket challenge! Maleficent, would you do the honors?**_

_**Leah: I dare you to do the cinnamon challenge.**_"

Phillip growled.

"No more embarrassing dares from you for me!" he yelled.

Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. And the Maleficent movie me with wings was odd." Maleficent shrugged.

Aurora went pale at her dare as Maleficent laughed. This was her chance to get the first part of her revenge.

"Of course, my dear." She smirked.

Maleficent grabbed a bucket of ice cold water and dumped it on Aurora's head. As Aurora shivered, the fairies provided her a warm towel, Stefan, Leah, Hubert, and Phillip glaring at Maleficent, who was laughing hysterically with her goons.

And Leah did the cinnamon challenge. (I don't really know what that is.)

"The next is from the writer herself **spatterson**

_**Merryweather: Why are you so hot-headed?**_

_**Flora: Why do you consider yourself the leader of the good fairies?**_

_**Maleficent: What would you do if you and the fairies were locked in a room together with no way out? Using magic is not an option because you would not have your scepter, nor would they have their wands.**_"

Merryweather shrugged.

"I'm hot-headed because I have a very high and intense temper." She replied.

"I consider myself the leader of the good fairies since I'm the oldest." Flora shrugged.

Maleficent thought about her question for a bit.

"Hmm. If the fairies and I were locked in a room together, we'd try to break our way out."

"How?" Fauna asked Maleficent.

Maleficent chuckled softly.

"I'd call my goons and have them break us out." She shrugged.

"The next is from **Disney's Frozen Fan**

_**Maleficent: how do you feel about constantly battling with Elsa in fanfics, and to test who would win, I dare you to steal her chocolates. That should get her attention.**_

_**Aurora: which dress given to you do you prefer, green, blue, or red?**_

_**Maleficent: If there was a battle, who would win? You or Jamie Oliver (the British chef who yells a lot and breaks things and throws stupid, etc.). One is a lunatic bent on destruction and punishes the few who defy the almighty orders given by a wicked hand, the other is you.**_"

Maleficent shrugged.

"I'd say that Elsa would be a great opponent for me, since she has snow and ice powers and I'm a very powerful sorceress."

And Maleficent stole Elsa's chocolates to get her attention (which won't happen until much later in this story).

Aurora shrugged.

"I prefer blue."

Maleficent thought about this for a second.

"Hmm. I'd probably win. That Jamie Oliver would seem too foolish to even defeat me!" Maleficent said with a laugh of amusement.

"Is that it, Hubert?" Aurora asked her father-in-law.

"Yes." Hubert answered.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 19." Merryweather smiled.

"Bye!" Everyone called to the readers.

"And don't forget to leave a review, or PM." Maleficent added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You all heard Maleficent.**


	19. Seventeenth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 19!" Everyone greeted the readers happily.

Fauna flew over to the computer and read the list of PMs.

"The first is from **supersayana**

_**Maleficent: Do you think you can defeat Chernabog? What would you do if you lose your powers?**_

_**Aurora: What did you feel when Maleficent and Phillip kiss each other? That must be hard...**_

_**Goons and Maleficent: I dare you to listen to "Lordi" music, maybe you will like it.**_

_**Three fairies: Don't you think if one of you learns how to fight with weapons, you can defeat Maleficent without the prince's help? And I dare you to play Dance Dance Revolution.**_

_**Maleficent: F*** yeah, now I have a sword and a bit of dark power. I wonder what are you going to demand me for the power favor cause I'm a bit scared...**_"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. I know I can defeat that fool. He wouldn't stand a chance against me! And if I lost my powers, I wouldn't be a sorceress." Maleficent replied.

"I did not feel anything when Phillip and Maleficent kissed each other. This is a game, and I can understand what they would do." Aurora shrugged.

Flora and her sisters shrugged.

"The only weapons we use are our wands. And no, we don't think we could defeat Maleficent without Phillip's help."

And they played Dance Dance Revolution. Flora and Fauna were getting the hang of it, but Merryweather was messing up and stumbling a lot. When they finished, Flora and Fauna had smiles on their faces, and Merryweather was on the floor, grumbling.

"Hmm. I cannot think of anything right now. I'll let you know soon, my dear." Maleficent smirked.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Maleficent: *squeals!* she called me dear! *clears throat* ahem, anyways, which do you like better: Percy Jackson's representation of Hades, or Disney's?**_

_**Phillip: *glares* boy... you should not have said that. I SHALL EMBARRASS YOU SO MUCH; YOUR GRANDKIDS WILL FEEL IT! *grins demonically* and I'll start... with this. I dare you... to twerk while singing "Milkshake" (yeah I know, not quite as evil, but it was the best I could think of for the moment.)**_

_**Goons: *passes out chocolate and donuts* you're welcome ;)**_"

Maleficent thought about this for a second.

"Hmm. The Disney's representation of Hades was foolish. I like the Percy Jackson version better." She finally said.

Phillip glared back at **Hylian Mage**.

"No, you will not embarrass me anymore." Phillip growled before doing his dare.

Phillip did horribly in the dare, and like Merryweather, he stumbled a lot, and ended on the ground.

Maleficent's goons all cheered and accepted the chocolate and donuts.

"The next is from **Disney's Frozen Fan**

_**I dare Mal to wear something colorful. Just for the sake of embarrassment.**_"

Maleficent sneered at her dare.

"No way! The only colors I wear are black and purple. I am not wearing any other color." She refused.

"We're going to have to force her." Flora whispered to Fauna and Merryweather.

"How?" Fauna and Merryweather whispered back.

"Tickle her." Flora whispered back to them.

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather all walked up to Maleficent, forced her down, Flora quickly snatched Maleficent's scepter from her hand before she could do anything. Then the fairies started tickling her. The sorceress squirmed under the fairies' tickling fingers as she laughed hysterically.

"Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather! Stop!" she yelled through her fits of laughter.

"Until you do your dare!" Flora replied.

The tickling lasted for 7 minutes and Maleficent finally decided to do her dare.

"Okay, okay! I'll do my dare!" she shouted, through her laughter still.

The three fairies all slowed their fingers to a stop as Maleficent's laughter slowed to a stop as well. Flora waved her wand and changed Maleficent's black robes to pink, but she left the purple. And Fauna waved her wand and changed the purple of Maleficent's robes to green.

"Is that it, Fauna?" Merryweather asked her sister.

"Yes." Fauna replied.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 20!" Everyone waved goodbye to the readers.

"And keep the PMs coming." Maleficent added.


	20. Eighteenth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 20!" Everyone greeted the readers.

King Stefan walked up to the computer and read the list of the following PMs.

"The first is from **supersayana**

_**Maleficent and Leah: I dare you to feed each other with the same fork lol (What do you think about this Hylian Mage? And you are not the only one that Maleficent calls "dear").**_

_**Three good fairies: Where do you live actually?**_

_**Hubert: I dare you to ask Stefan for marriage and say to him that you love his hairless head lol.**_

_**Maleficent: Have you ever hear about Pokémon? If you hear about it, what it's your favorite Pokémon and why? (Maybe Darkrai, Giratina, Gengar, Dusknoir, Tyranitar, Salamence, Mega Charizar X, Rayquaza, Yveltal or Dark Lugia?) ( "It's Magikarp", lol no)**_."

Both Maleficent and Queen Leah did not like the sound of their dare, but they go with it. They both use the same fork to eat a cake, and after they finished they both ran to a separate bathroom and threw up in the toilet. Then they returned to the others.

"Are you okay, Mistress?" The goons asked Maleficent worriedly.

"Indeed. That dare was horrible." Maleficent sneered.

"And as for **Hylian Mage**, he's very charming." Maleficent smiled.

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather looked at each other.

"We live here in the castle. We have ever since we first met Stefan when he was prince."

Hubert seemed disgusted by his dare. And Stefan was disgusted as well.

"No way! We're both men! Same sex marriage does not work!" he and Stefan yelled in unison.

"Just do it!" Maleficent shouted at them, causing them to flinch and thunder to rumble outside.

Hubert sighed. "Okay."

He asked Stefan for a marriage and said that he loves him hairless, and Stefan accepted. After their dare, they both were disgusted. Queen Leah put her hand on Stefan's shoulder.

"You did good, honey."

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"No." She replied.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Maleficent: In your realm, are there any other supernatural creatures (I.e: vampires, werewolves, elves, pixies, etc.)?**_

_**Aurora: I dare you to listen to Evanescence for the next three chapters.**_

_**Phillip: Ooh look! The little blue-blood's showing some teeth! Heeheeheehee! *grins* well... I dare you, to dye your hair rainbow-colored and wear one of Aurora's dresses... for the next THREE chapters! HAHAHAHAHA! Maleficent, if you would?**_"

Maleficent shook her head.

"No."

Aurora was confused by her dare.

"Uh, what is Evanescence?" she asked.

Phillip did not like the sound of his dare but he goes with it. He goes to the restroom and dyes his hair a rainbow-color and Aurora handed him one of her dresses. It was green and pretty. Phillip put it on and when he came out of the restroom, it earned a smile from Aurora and hysterical laughter from Maleficent and her goons.

"The next is from the writer herself **spatterson**

_**Flora: When you had said to Fauna and Merryweather 'we can't take any chances' while you were closing the cottage, why did you forget about the fireplace?**_

_**Maleficent: How surprised were you when Phillip was captured instead of a peasant as you had expected to capture?**_"

"I forgot about the fireplace because I did not think that my magic blasts and Merryweather's would go up the chimney as we were fighting." Flora replied.

"I was very surprised. I had expected a peasant to be captured, to prevent my curse from being broken, but it was Phillip instead. I was pleased by that too." Maleficent smiled.

"Is that it, King Stefan?" One of Maleficent's goons snorted to Stefan.

"Yes." Stefan answered with disgust that one of Maleficent's henchmen spoke to him.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 21." Aurora smiled.

"And keep the PMs coming!" Everyone added.

"But more than two!" Maleficent sneered.

"Two PMs is not enough." Merryweather added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You guys heard them.**


	21. Ninteenth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 21!" Everyone greeted.

Fauna flew over to the computer and read the list of PMs.

"The first is from **supersayana**

_**Maleficent: Some people call you witch when you are an evil fairy, what do you think about that?**_

_**All: I dare you to dance the "Caramelldansen". (It's Japanese)**_

_**Goons: I dare you to shoot with guns. (Please be careful, we don't want corpses)**_

_**All: I dare you all to have a snowball fight.**_"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I actually am an evil fairy and I don't mind if people call me witch, since that's what 'evil fairy' means technically." Maleficent finally said after a while.

Everyone danced the Japanese dance and did not get any moves right. Maleficent's goons shot with guns, not around anyone. And everyone had a snowball fight. Merryweather picked up some snow, rolled it into a snow ball and threw it at Maleficent, hitting her in the arm. Maleficent glared at Merryweather, picked up some snow in her hand and using her magic, made it grow into a huge snow ball. She smirked and threw it at Merryweather, covering her completely in snow. Maleficent laughed hysterically when she saw Merryweather's stunned look as she got herself out of the snow.

"The next is from **Master Tigeress**

_**Maleficent: I dare you to change your robes into white with a gold trim.**_

_**Aurora: I dare you kiss Jafar on the cheek.**_

_**Everybody: I dare you all to sing, dance, and enjoy your time including Maleficent.**_

_**Maleficent: I dare you to hug Mickey Mouse. (I found out that Walt Disney is my great uncle; I still need to do more research to found more info)**_."

Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"I have black magic, you imbecile! I cannot change my robes to white. But I will see what I can do."

Maleficent turned and left the room. Aurora kissed Jafar on the cheek and he fell to the ground, blushing. Everyone else danced, sang, and enjoyed their time while Maleficent looked for a white robe with a gold trim in it. 10 minutes passed and Maleficent returned, wearing a white robe with a gold trim. She sighed.

"How long do I have to wear this foolish outfit?" Maleficent growled.

"It doesn't say, Maleficent." Fauna answered.

Maleficent snarled at her next dare.

"Absolutely not! I hate Mickey Mouse!" she yelled.

"You have to do it, Maleficent." Flora growled.

Maleficent sighed and hugged Mickey Mouse.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Maleficent: Thank you My Lady, *bows*. And when I said 'if you would' I meant use magic to transform Phillip :/. So no other supernatural creatures? Ok. Well, if you ever come across any vampires or werewolves you should enlist them into your army, an army of bloodsuckers and shifters would pretty much topple any kingdom.**_

_**Aurora: Will the author please give this girl a radio so she can do my dare from chapter 20? Btw, 'Evanescence' is a band. As in people who make music.**_

_**Leah: I dare you to dance the 'Macarena' (I think that's how you spell it).**_

_**Three Fairies: I dare you to dance the wobble.**_

_**To All: If you could go to any universe that wasn't affiliated with Disney, (though Maleficent probably could) where would you go?**_"

Maleficent chuckled.

"No, I would not use magic to transform Phillip. And if I come across any werewolves or vampires, I'll let them join me. I would need more minions, besides my goons."

**A/N: Fine, I will.**

Aurora takes the radio and listens to the music she was dared to listen to in the last chapter.

Queen Leah danced to the Macarena and she found it catchy. And the fairies all danced the wobble, but Merryweather was having a hard time getting it.

Everyone thought about it.

"We'd probably go in the universe of Night at the Museum." They shrugged.

"The next is from the writer herself **spatterson**

_**Maleficent: When you had left Phillip in his cell after taunting him, did you once think that something was not right?**_

_**Merryweather: Why did you try to attack Maleficent while she was laughing at Phillip's anger? Was it because you were angry at her for making fun of your gift to Aurora? And did you stop to think that might get you and your sisters caught?**_"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"No, I was too pleased with how everything turned out. And I did not know that the fairies had snuck in and freed Phillip until I found Diablo in stone, which I had undone." Maleficent replied, stroking Diablo's feathers.

"I was just too angry with her. And yes, I was angry with her for making fun of my gift to Aurora. As for your second question, no, I did not stop to think that what I was doing might get me and my sisters caught." Merryweather shrugged.

"Is that it, Fauna?" Phillip asked the good fairy.

"Yes." Fauna answered.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 22." Flora smiled.

"And keep the PMs coming." Maleficent added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You guys heard Maleficent.**


	22. Twentieth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 22!" Everyone greeted the readers.

Stefan walked up to the computer and read the list of PMs.

"The first is from **Master Tigeress**

_**Maleficent: Nice outfit. Now I dare you to wear a long red skirt with a white blouse that has black and gold trim on it. Including a black jacket that has flames trim going up the sleeves. Wear that until I contact spatterson again.**_

_**I dare everyone for a group hug.**_

_**I dare Maleficent to kiss Jafar on the lips.**_

_**I dare Aurora to kiss Professor Ratigan on the cheek.**_

_**I dare that both kings enjoy some tea with Maleficent.**_"

Maleficent sneered at her next dare.

"Alright, but this is the last time you'll ask me to wear something that is not what I prefer!" she yelled as she changed into a long red skirt with a white blouse that has a black and gold trim in it. And a black jacket that has flames timed going up the sleeves.

And everyone gave each other a group hug as Maleficent kissed Jafar on the lips. She was disgusted by her dare as usual. Aurora kissed Ratigan on the cheek. And lastly, Stefan and Hubert had tea with Maleficent.

"The next is from **supersayana**

_**Kings: Same sex marriages don't work?! Why not? I think you can be a great couple. XD**_

_**Leah: I dare you to do bungee-jumping. Maleficent, would you tie the rope?**_

_**Goons: I dare you to try to swim.**_

_**All: I dare you to turn off the lights of the room, start walking and kiss for 20 seconds the first person.**_"

"People the same gender marrying does not sound right." Stefan and Hubert said in unison.

Queen Leah waited for her dare as Maleficent tied the rope. Then she did the bungee-jumping and she finally finished the task.

Maleficent's goons actually don't know how to swim. But they get into water and tried to swim, but didn't get any of the swimming moves right.

Aurora turned the lights off and everyone all walked around the room and kissed someone for 20 seconds.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Maleficent: Do you have wings since technically you're an evil fairy? Oh, and I dare you to hang out with Ganondorf and Ghirahim for the next two chapters.**_

_**Aurora: Liking the music so far? Hehehe**_

_**Phillip: Rocking that dress, ne? Hahahahaha.**_"

Maleficent shook her head.

"No. Only good fairies have wings." She replied.

And she summoned Ganondorf and Ghirahim and she started to hang out with them.

Aurora only smiled.

Phillip growled.

"Of course I'm not!" he yelled.

"Calm down, Phillip. The next is from **ShadowMere28**

_**Aurora: Here on Fanfiction, I've seen some stories where Maleficent is the princess, and you are the evil villain. How do you feel about that?**_

_**Maleficent: How are you ok with staying in the same room with people you hate? **_

_**Stefan: Why didn't you send your army after Maleficent when she cursed Aurora? She seems like a common threat, so you would know where she lives.**_

_**Goons: How much has Maleficent zapped you?**_"

Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't like the sound of that. And I find it weird." Aurora replied.

Maleficent shrugged.

"I have to be ok in the same room with people I hate. I cannot lose my temper." She said.

King Stefan thought about his question.

"I'm not sure why I didn't send my soldiers after Maleficent when she cursed Aurora. And she lives up in the Forbidden Mountains; no one dares to go up there." Stefan replied.

Maleficent's goons all shuddered at the memories of the many times Maleficent zapped them.

"Mistress zaps us when she's angry, when we talk about her plans, our incompetence, and when she's in a bad mood." The goons answered.

"Is that it, Stefan?" Merryweather asked.

"Yes."

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 23!" Fauna called to the readers.

"And keep on PMing Sarah!" Maleficent added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You guys heard Maleficent. Keep the PMs coming to me.**


	23. Twenty-first truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 23!" Fauna greeted the readers cheerfully.

Phillip changed back into his normal clothes before going over to the computer to read the list of PMs.

"The first is from **supersayana**

_**Maleficent: Who do you prefer to hug? Me or Hylian Mage? And say why.**_

_**Three fairies and Maleficent: What is your opinion of the characters from "Winx club"?**_

_**And your opinions of the fairies like Tinkerbelle?**_

_**Phillip: I dare you to kiss all the goons, xd.**_

_**Goons: Did you like guns? Or you prefer your common weapons?**_

_**Aurora: I dare you to try to seduce Maleficent, lol (WARNING: yuri/femslash detected).**_"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm, both. Hylian Mage because he's a big fan of mine, and you because you're learning how to get powers with my help." She said finally, looking into the pulsing orb on her scepter.

"We don't watch Winx Club, nor do we have an opinion of other fairies." Flora, Fauna, Merryweather and Maleficent replied in unison.

Both Phillip and all of Maleficent's goons were disgusted by their dare, but they go with it. After the kiss, Phillip and all of the goons threw up.

"We prefer our weapons." The goons said in unison.

Aurora did not like the sound of her dare, and neither did Maleficent, but they go with it. After it was over, they did not want to do something like that ever again.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Aurora: *raises eyebrow* You ARE listening to Evanescence right?**_

_**Maleficent: Ever thought about turning Diablo into a human so you wouldn't be so lonely?**_

_**Phillip: *grins* I dare you to spend a day with Ursula.**_"

Aurora smiled.

"Of course I am."

Maleficent shook her head.

"No, I think he's fine as a raven." Maleficent replied, stroking Diablo's feathers.

Phillip was disgusted by this dare, but he goes with it. He hangs out with Ursula for a day.

"The next is from the writer herself **spatterson**

**Fauna: When your sisters were arguing about Aurora's dress color for the second time, why didn't you step in and change the dress to green?**

**Goons: Even though Maleficent is your mistress, do you sometimes want to disobey her orders?**

**Diablo: I know you can't talk, obviously, but do you like seeing Maleficent cause destruction?**

**Stefan and Hubert: While you two were waiting for Aurora's return, why did you drink wine? Getting drunk is not a good idea.**

**Maleficent: If you had found out that the fairies had snuck into the dungeon to free Phillip, would you have set a trap for them? One that would trap them in a cage of thorns and snatch their wands from them?**

**Merryweather: Why do you try to attack Maleficent all the time? I know you two are enemies and you don't like/trust each other, but trying to attack her won't do anything.**"

Fauna shrugged.

"I just didn't think about it. And if I did, I think Aurora would like green."

Maleficent's goons all went pale when their question was read.

"Uh, sometimes we do. But we don't want to make Mistress angry." The goons answered, trembling from feeling Maleficent's furious glare burning into them.

Diablo cawed from Maleficent's shoulder. Everyone didn't understand what he said, but Maleficent did.

"What did he say?" Flora asked the sorceress.

"He said, 'Yes. I always like it when my Mistress causes destruction!'." Maleficent answered, stroking Diablo's feathers.

Stefan and Hubert shrugged.

"We drank wine because it was the only thing we could drink."

Maleficent laughed.

"If I knew that they were in my dungeon, I would have set a trap before they arrived. And it would trap them in a cage of thorns and I would snatch their wands from them before they could fire a spell at me." She replied, still laughing.

Merryweather shrugged.

"I try to attack Maleficent all the time because I get angered easily by her." She answered.

"Is that it, Phillip?" Fauna asked.

"Yes." The prince answered.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 24."

"And PM Sarah more! Two PMs is not enough." Maleficent yelled.

Everyone else nodded in agreement.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You guys heard Maleficent.**


	24. Twenty-second truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 24!" Everyone greeted the readers.

Aurora walked over to the computer and read the following PMs.

"The first is from **Master Tigeress**

_**Maleficent: I dare you to find a place to relax like a hot tub or sucuzze pool.**_

_**Diablo: I dare you to hang out with loud mouth Iago for the day including Falcon from Mulan.**_

_**Aurora: I dare you to plant a kiss on Clayton's cheek.**_

_**I dare everyone to hang out with all the villains and heroes for a week. **_

_**Hey Mal, you can change back to your original clothes.**_"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at this dare. She raised her scepter and disappeared in a flash of green fire as Diablo hung out with Iago for a day. Aurora planted a kiss on Clayton's cheek and he fell to the floor, blushing madly. And everyone hung out with all of the villains and heroes for a week, starting with this chapter. Meanwhile, Maleficent relaxed in a hot tub for 2 minutes. Then, she returned to the others. And, lastly, she changed her robes back to normal.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Aurora: I dare you to wear black leather for the next three chapters.**_

_**Maleficent: Ever heard of the show 'Kuroshitsuji' aka 'Black Butler'?**_

_**Phillip: I dare you to be Maleficent's slave for the next four chapters.**_"

Aurora did not like the sound of her dare, but she goes with it. Stefan hands her a black leather jacket and Aurora puts it on.

Maleficent shook her head.

"No."

Phillip was outraged by his dare.

"Absolutely not! I will not be Maleficent's slave for the next 4 chapters! I am a Prince, and Maleficent is a wicked sorceress!" he yelled as Maleficent laughed.

"You have to go with it, _Prince Phillip_!" Maleficent growled.

Phillip sighed and let Maleficent put a slave outfit on him. And he stayed by her side, sometimes throwing the fairies looks that say, "help me."

"The next is from **supersayana**

_**Maleficent: o_O In my last question, I didn't expect you to say that, I was thinking that you will answer saying you don't wanna hug anyone cause you don't like hugs... anyway thanks. 3 And I dare you to make a perverted face! Lol**_

_**Kings: Okaaaayyyy I dare you to watch gay TV shows, you will see how sensitive (and corny) this kind of shows are.**_

_**Goons: Do you like hugs? Do you want me to hug all of you?**_

_**Aurora: Now you and I have a little dark power... FIGHT TIME! YOU AGAINST ME, using our new powers!**_"

Maleficent rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

And Maleficent made a perverted face as Stefan and Hubert watched gay TV shows.

"Well, Mistress never hugs us when we feel down. So yeah." The goons replied.

Aurora smiled.

"You're on!"

And Aurora and **supersayana **had a battle with their powers, at the end, it was a tie.

"Good fight, **supersayana**. You did well." Aurora smiled.

"The next is from the writer herself **spatterson**

_**Maleficent: How did you find out about the cottage where Aurora was going to meet Phillip?**_

_**Goons: I dare you to snatch your mistress's scepter and zap her with it. (Revenge on her for the many times she's zapped you, I assume.)**_

_**Flora: I dare you to wear blue for one chapter.**_

_**Merryweather: Same thing as Flora. Only you wear pink. (Sorry.)**_

_**Fauna: When you were making Aurora's cake and you saw it was tipping over, why did you try to hold it up with a broom? That doesn't sound right.**_

_**Leah: While the fairies were casting the sleeping spell over the castle, were you wondering why everyone was falling asleep?**_"

Maleficent nodded.

"Yes. I was wondering where Aurora was for 16 years, and Diablo told me that she was living in a cottage the whole time." She said, with a chuckle.

Maleficent's goons all gasped when their dare was read. But one of them, a hog or so, went over to Maleficent, grabbed her scepter, and snatched it from her.

"You imbecile! Return my scepter at once!" Maleficent demanded, rage over coming her as thunder started to rumble outside.

"Sorry, Mistress. Sarah dared us to take your scepter from you and zap you with it." The goon holding Maleficent's staff answered, before zapping her.

Maleficent, angry, snatched her scepter back and zapped the goon.

"Never do that again!" she yelled.

The goon cowered.

"Y-Yes, Mistress. I'm sorry."

Flora scowled when her dare was read as Merryweather waved her wand, changing Flora's pink dress to blue. And Flora changed Merryweather's blue dress to pink.

Fauna shrugged.

"I tried to hold it up with my hand at first, then I grabbed the broom and used it to hold the cake up because that was the only thing I could use to try to stop the cake from falling and messing up the entire kitchen." She replied.

"Yes. I was wondering why everyone was falling asleep." Leah answered.

"Is that it, Aurora?" Stefan asked his daughter.

"Yes, Father." Aurora answered.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 25."

"And keep the PMs coming to Sarah! She needs more than 3." Maleficent said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You heard Maleficent. I need more than 3 PMs.**


	25. Twenty-third truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 25!" Fauna greeted the readers happily.

Maleficent walked up to the computer and read the list of PMs as Flora and Merryweather changed their dresses back to normal.

"The first is from **supersayana**

_**Three fairies: Aurora was forced to learn dark magic, but she rather light magic so, teach Aurora how to use white magic.**_

_**Maleficent and Aurora: I dare you to read Malora fics. (It's femslash about you two)**_

_**Phillip: Do you know how to fight with other weapons aside swords?**_

_**All: I dare you to do the Conga.**_

_**Maleficent: Why are you so sexy? - (lol, what a question).**_"

Flora, Fauna and Merryweather all smiled and started teaching Aurora light magic. And after they were done, Aurora practiced both magic she has in her: Light and Dark.

Both Maleficent and Aurora went to the Sleeping Beauty fanfiction archive and read all of the Malora stories. They were disgusted by what they are reading.

Phillip shrugged.

"I'm not sure." He replied.

Everyone danced the Conga (I truly don't know how to dance that. I only know Irish Dancing)

Maleficent laughed, **supersayana**'s question amused her.

"Never ask me things like that, my dear. No one should ask me questions like that." She chuckled, still amused.

"The next is from **Master Tigeress**

_**I dare Maleficent to have tea with all the villainous.**_

_**I dare Aurora to kiss Hades, Frollo, Facilier, Hook, and Shere Khan (Talespin) on the cheek.**_

_**I dare the Queen to dance with Genie.**_

_**Maleficent: I dare you to go on a date with Genie.**_

_**Philip I dare you to serve Jafar for a week as his slave.**_

_**Everybody I dare you all to watch the TV series Emergency from the 1970s.**_"

Maleficent chuckled.

"Me, have tea with my fellow villain friends?! Alright."

Maleficent had tea with the other villains as Aurora kissed Hades, Frollo, Facilier, Shere Khan, and Hook on the cheek.

Leah danced with the Genie from Aladdin. And Maleficent went on a date with the Genie.

"Sorry, **Master Tigeress**. But I have to be Maleficent's slave for 4 chapters, and last chapter was the first." Phillip said.

And everyone watched the TV series Emergency from the 1970s.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Maleficent: Would you like to meet a Demon?**_

_**Aurora: Ever since the curse, have you had any combat training?**_

_**Phillip: *smirks* comfortable?**_"

Maleficent shook her head.

"No. I'm fine with only my goons, even though they're terribly incompetent."

"No." Aurora replied.

Phillip shook his head.

"No, I'm not. But I have to obey Maleficent's orders for this chapter and two more." He sighed, before he winced when he felt Maleficent's nails scratch his head hard.

"The next is from the writer herself **spatterson**

_**Fauna: Why did you say "Maleficent doesn't know anything about love, or kindness, or the joy of helping others." when her only friend is Diablo?**_"

Fauna shrugged.

"I was referring to her personality." She replied simply.

"Is that it, Maleficent?" Flora asked.

"Yes."

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 26." Fauna called to the readers joyfully.

"And keep the PMs coming." Maleficent added.


	26. Twenty-fourth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 26!" everyone greeted the readers.

Queen Leah walked over to the computer and read the following PMs aloud so everyone else can hear.

"The first is from **supersayana**

_**Maleficent: Do you want a sex slave? (WHY I'M ASKING THIS?! I'm a f*** pervert and I will die for ask that!) I promise this is the last question like that I ask you and if you want you can slap my head for this, maybe I deserve that. XD**_

_**Diablo: What do you think about Diaval, your version on "Maleficent" movie? **_

_**I dare you to do break dance like the chickens from "Call of duty".**_

_**All: How old are you?**_

_**Three fairies: I dare you to read/watch the Kamasutra book. - (Another pervert thing).**_"

Maleficent chuckled.

"No, I don't." she replied.

Diablo cawed from Maleficent's shoulder.

"What did he say?" Merryweather asked the dark sorceress.

"He said, 'I think he's a weird raven. He does not show as much loyalty to Maleficent as I do. He yells at her, and she turns him into things; like a wolf, a dragon and a man. And I cannot dance; I'm a bird, for crying out loud!'" Maleficent replied.

"17." Aurora replied.

"28." Phillip said.

"Our 40s." Flora, Fauna and Merryweather replied.

"48." Stefan said.

"49." Leah shrugged.

"52." Hubert shrugged.

Maleficent chuckled.

"46." She replied.

The only ones who didn't answer were the goons. They don't have an age.

And the fairies read/watched the Kamasutra book.

"The next is from **Master Tigeress**

_**I dare everyone to become great friends.**_

_**I dare Maleficent to kiss Hades on the cheek and embrace him in a friendly hug. You two look so cute together.**_

_**I date everyone to do the mud track challenge.**_"

Everyone groaned at the friends dare, but they go with it. The fairies are already being nice to Maleficent against their will. Maleficent snarled at her dare, but she has no choice, but to go with it. She kisses Hades on the cheek and hugs him. Lastly, everyone raced on a muddy track in buggies.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Maleficent: Here's something for your slave. *hands Maleficent a collar and leash* hahaha!**_

_**Aurora: You should probably think about learning how to fight. I mean, I know of two Princesses who can kick major a**. Just saying**_

_**Three Fairies: You know the fairies in Hyrule look very different from you?**_"

Maleficent smiled and took the collar and leash. Then, with a devious smile on her face, she put the collar around Phillip's neck and hooked up the leash to it.

"I don't wanna do this." Phillip grumbled under his breath.

Maleficent threw her head back and laughed.

"You're still my slave, Prince Phillip. And this is to make sure you won't disobey me." She laughed.

Aurora thought about it for a second.

"Hmm. I suppose I should think about learning how to fight." The princess replied.

Flora and her sisters looked at each other.

"We don't know who they are." Fauna spoke up for her two sisters.

"The next is from the writer herself **spatterson**

_**Maleficent: Why did you wait 16 years to fulfill your curse? Couldn't you have done something earlier?**_

_**Phillip: When Samson had jumped over the water in the forest, why did you say 'No carrots.'?**_

_**Merryweather: What was it like for you to go 16 years without using your magic?**_

_**Flora: Why do you always want to make everything pink, while Merryweather wants some blue?**_"

Maleficent shrugged.

"My curse was set for the exact deadline of Aurora's 16th birthday. And no, I couldn't have done something earlier." she replied.

Phillip raised an eyebrow.

"I said that because I was angry with him." he said simply.

"It was terrible. I do not want to do that again." Merryweather answered, looking at her wand.

Flora shrugged.

"Because I like pink and hate blue, while Merryweather likes blue and hates pink." she replied.

"The next is from **Inky ivory**

_**I dare Aurora and Phillip to say the names that they would call their children if they'd have any.**_"

Both Aurora and Phillip thought about it for a moment.

"If it would be a girl, we'd name her 'Lavinia' or 'Angie'. And if it's a boy, we'd name him 'Jason' or 'Alex'." Aurora replied and Phillip nodded in agreement.

"Is that it, Queen Leah?" One of Maleficent's goons snorted to the queen.

"Yes." Leah replied, disgusted that one of Maleficent's minions spoke to her.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 27!" Everyone called to the readers.

"Bye for now!" Fauna said cheerfully.


	27. Twenty-fifth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 27!" everyone greeted the readers.

Aurora walked up to the computer and read the following PMs.

"The first is from **supersayana**

_**Aurora: How could you learn dark magic when you are one of the princesses of heart? Those princesses only have light in their hearts, nothing bad. (Kingdom hearts story).**_

_**Maleficent: What orders do you demand to Phillip now that he is your slave? I'm curious about that.**_

_**And I dare you to slap Phillip in the face. (Sorry Phillip, no not sorry, I like this to much xd).**_

_**Fauna: I dare you to dance with me :3**_

_**Spatterson: I dare you to obey one order from Maleficent, lol.**_"

Aurora raised an eyebrow.

"I honestly don't know. Maleficent had forced me to learn dark magic." She replied.

Maleficent thought about this for a second.

"Hmm. I have not decided on any orders for him yet." She smirked before slapping him across the face.

Fauna shrugged and danced with **supersayana**.

**A/N: Absolutely not. I am writing this and the author cannot obey any orders from the characters, but I'll do this once.**

"Sarah! Bring me my scepter." Maleficent commanded the writer.

Sarah sighed and exited the room, before returning 10 minutes later, carrying Maleficent's scepter. She handed it to Maleficent and walked to the corner of the room.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**To all: You know, I noticed something, you are all unnecessarily mean to the goons. Why? They have feelings too you ingrates! Not you Maleficent, the others.**_

_**Three Fairies: Go to and look up 'Great Fairies' you'll see what I'm talking about.**_

_**Aurora: Go to that same website and look up 'Princess Zelda' and 'Princess Midna'**_

_**Phillip: Enjoying yourself? Ahahahahaha!**_"

Everyone except Maleficent and the goons shrugged.

"We don't like it when they talk to us." They replied.

"My goons have feelings, you imbeciles!" Maleficent yelled.

The three fairies and Aurora all went to the website and looked up what they were told to look up.

"Oh, I understand now." They all said in unison.

Phillip shook his head.

"No, I'm not!" He yelled, before crying out in pain from the feeling of Maleficent's long nails digging into his arm.

"The next is from **Milflover07**

_**Maleficent: Do you really hate both King Stefan and Queen Leah? If you only hate Stefan, did you ever feel regretful/remorseful towards the Queen and the princess for hurting them in your process of making Stefan pay? Also, do you have parents? And what was your relationship with them like?**_"

Maleficent sneered at her question.

"Yes, I hate both of them. And no, I don't feel remorseful towards Leah and Aurora for hurting them. And I did have parents, but when I was about 9, they died of a disease. I really enjoyed their company. And then, I was forced to continue my life alone, which had made me start on the path to evil and turned me cold and cruel as I grew older." She replied.

"The next is from the writer herself **spatterson**

_**Maleficent: When you were chanting the dragon spell, why did your robes move behind you? I don't understand that.**_

_**Goons: I dare you all to have a mile race.**_

_**Diablo: Why do you always follow Maleficent around?**_

_**Merryweather: Why did you turn Diablo to stone? Fauna had said, and I quote, 'Our magic can only be used for good, dear, to bring joy and happiness.'**_

_**Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather: When Aurora was crying, why did you leave her alone in the room? Maleficent was in the fireplace, for crying out loud!**_"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know. I wasn't paying attention to my robes, I was only focused on chanting the spell to battle Prince Phillip."

Maleficent's goons all groaned at their dare. Fauna gave the count down.

"Three, two, one, GO!" she yelled.

And the goons all took off.

Diablo cawed from Maleficent's shoulder.

"What did he say?" Aurora asked Maleficent.

"He said, 'I follow Maleficent around all the time because she's my mistress and owner. A pet has to follow its owner all the time.'."

Merryweather raised an eyebrow at her question.

"I turned him to stone because his cawing was getting annoying, and he was going to warn Maleficent about Phillip's escape. So, I had to stop him and turning him to stone was the only way."

Flora and her sisters all shrugged.

"We left her alone because she needed to be alone for a while, and we didn't realize that Maleficent was there in the fireplace." Flora replied and Fauna and Merryweather nodded in agreement.

An hour has passed and Maleficent's goons have not returned yet.

"What is taking them so long?" Flora asked Maleficent.

"They go slow all the time." Maleficent replied.

Everyone all sat and waited for the goons to return before reading the next PM.

Another hour has passed and finally, the goons returned, all panting and out of breath.

"Well, it's about time you've returned, you imbeciles!" Maleficent hissed, making the goons jump with fear.

"Sorry, Mistress and everyone else. We were getting exhausted from our dare, so we had to stop and rest for a while during the dare and then resume it." The goons all said, cowering with fear before Maleficent.

Maleficent sighed with disappointment and raised a hand to her forehead. She was starting to get a headache. Merryweather left the room for a second, and then returned with a bag of ice. She handed it to Maleficent, who accepted it and placed it to her forehead.

"The next is from **ParallelDimension75**

_**Maleficent: How did you meet Diablo?**_

_**Three fairies: How are you related? Why is there green and not yellow? Seems kinda weird.**_

_**Maleficent: What's it like being a dragon? ... I wish I could do that... I also dare you to turn into a dragon in front of the three fairies. And the fairies should not faint.**_"

Maleficent shrugged.

"I met him when I was on the path to becoming evil. He had come to me as I was turning cold and cruel."

"We're sisters. And Fauna likes green, not yellow." Flora replied.

Maleficent smiled.

"I turn into a dragon when I'm very angry or when I have to fight one of my enemies. And being a dragon is really amazing." She replied before turning into a dragon in front of the fairies.

Flora and her sisters all tried hard not to faint, but they trembled.

"Is that it, Aurora?" Phillip asked as Maleficent returned back to normal.

"Yes." Aurora replied.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 28." Fauna called cheerfully.

"Bye!" everyone waved to the readers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Due to supersayana's request, I'm adding myself to this. Yes, you can truth or dare me, too.**


	28. Twenty-sixth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 28." Aurora greeted the readers.

Phillip walked over to the computer and read the list of PMs.

"The first is from **supersayana**

_**Phillip: You are 28 and Aurora only 17... That's p***! DDDDD:**_

_**Maleficent and Phillip: I dare you to fight but... Maleficent with a sword and Phillip with Maleficent's scepter.**_

_**Spatterson: I know you don't like Maleficent, so... I dare you to hug her and caress her cheek. Lol.**_

_**Hubert and goons: I dare you to have a food fight.**_

_**Merryweather: I dare you to sleep with Maleficent, (only sleep, don't do naughty things. XDDDD).**_"

Phillip and Aurora looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Phillip was born before me, so in that case, he has to be older than me." Aurora said.

Both Phillip and Maleficent did not like their dare. But they went with it. Maleficent sighed and handed Phillip her scepter and Phillip handed her a sword. After a short fight, they quit and returned the weapons to their rightful owners.

Sarah groaned, and so did Maleficent.

"I don't think so. We're both women." Maleficent refused.

Sarah nodded in agreement.

But they both went with it. Sarah hugged Maleficent, and stroked her cheek with her finger.

King Hubert and Maleficent's goons all happily ran to the kitchen and all had a food fight. They threw foods of all kinds at each other, and when they all came back out; they were covered from head to toe in food.

Merryweather was disgusted by the sound of her dare to sleep with Maleficent. But she went with it.

"The next is from **ParallelDimension75**

_**Truth:**_

_**Maleficent: Was Maleficent someone different before she became evil?**_

_**Maleficent's Goons: Why the heck are all of you with Maleficent? You're intelligence quotient must be pretty low. The only thing you get out of it is getting zapped (I would guess on a daily basis...)**_

_**Dare:**_

_**I dare Maleficent to turn you (the writer) into something! I have to see that! Just have too!**_"

Maleficent shrugged.

"She was different than what we expected. She was once good, then when Stefan betrayed her, she turned evil, and then back to good at the end of the film."

The goons all turned pale.

"We are with Maleficent because she's our mistress." They replied.

Maleficent smirked and turned Sarah into a huge dragon (The dragon she turned me into was the one like her dragon form).

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Maleficent: If you and Ganondorf fought, who do you think would win?**_

_**Aurora: I dare you to cut your hair extremely short.**_

_**Phillip: Hmmm... I don't have any evil dares for you right now so I'll just settle with a question. Answer honestly, do you think Maleficent's pretty?**_"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"Me. I'm a very powerful sorceress." She replied.

Aurora groaned and cut her hair to a short length. Phillip raised an eyebrow at his question.

"No." He answered.

"Is that it, Phillip?" Stefan asked his son-in-law.

"Yes." The prince answered.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 29!" Fauna called to the readers.

"And keep the PMs coming!" Maleficent yelled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You heard her.**


	29. Twenty-seventh truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 29!" Fauna greeted the readers with that same cheery voice.

Merryweather flew over to the computer and read the following PMs.

"The first is from **Korgeta**

_**Dare Maleficent's goons to tell her that their establishing a union in response to her 'bad boss' methods along with the lack of safety regulations in the working environment (if you can call a decaying castle with active torture traps a safe environment)**_

_**And...**_

_**Make Maleficent sing a variation of 'Do you wanna build a snowman' but instead it's 'Do you wanna touch a spindle' to Aurora.**_"

Maleficent's goons all told Maleficent that their establishing a union in response to her bad boss method and a lack of safety in the Forbidden Mountains, and Maleficent got angry with them.

"You imbeciles! You will do no such thing!"

"But mistress, we don't like the working environment in the Forbidden Mountain." The goons began to protest.

This only made Maleficent angrier. She raised her scepter and shot lightning at the goons. After a few minutes, Maleficent calmed down and sang a variation to 'Do you wanna build a snowman' to Aurora.

"The next is from **supersayana**

_**Maleficent: I dare you to do a massage to everyone in the room (even your goons) and then you zap only one person. Who will be the chosen one? XD**_

_**Phillip and Aurora: I dare you to dress like a gangsta, lol.**_

_**Three fairies: I dare you to fight with me against Maleficent and her goons. Sounds funny :)**_

_**Stefan, Leah and Hubert: I dare you to eat spiders, loooool.**_"

Maleficent sneered at her dare. She does not want to go with it, but she does. She massages everyone in the room and zaps King Stefan as Phillip and Aurora dressed like a gangster. The fairies all teamed up with **supersayana **and battled Maleficent and her goons (The fight turned out to be a tie).

Stefan, Leah and Hubert were all disgusted by their dare.

"Eww! Who would eat spiders?! That's nasty!" they exclaimed.

"But you have to go with the dare." Fauna called.

Stefan, Leah and Hubert all made a face of disgust as they picked up a regular spider and ate it.

"The next is from **Master Tigeress**

_**Everyone I dare you to give me a hug please. Thanks.**_

_**I dare the Kings to do the can-can.**_

_**I dare Maleficent to waltz with Captain Hook on his ship.**_

_**I dare Aurora to waltz with Mickey Mouse.**_

_**I dare Maleficent to add flames to her robes and make them sparkle.**_"

Everyone all gave **Master Tigeress **a hug. Stefan and Hubert don't know what the can-can is, but they do it. Maleficent always hates the idea of dancing with one of her fellow villains, but she goes with this dare as Aurora dances with Mickey Mouse. At her next dare, Maleficent raised an eyebrow. She chuckled.

"My dear **Master Tigeress**, I cannot add flames to my robes. The sleeves have a flame pattern already." Maleficent smiled, laughing.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Maleficent: Thoughts on season four of OUAT so far?**_

_**Aurora: I dare you to make out with Prince Hans in front of Phillip. (I wanna see his reaction)**_

_**Phillip: I dare you to walk up to random people and say 'I'm Batman' in a serious voice.**_"

Maleficent shook her head.

"I have not appeared yet. Only Elsa has."

Aurora turned pale at her dare, but she summons Prince Hans from Frozen and kisses him in front of Phillip. His whole face turned red as a tomato. Phillip ran up and grabbed Prince Hans and threw him out of the story.

"No one but me kisses Aurora!" he yelled after Hans.

Then he sighed at his next dare. He walked up to random people and said 'I'm Batman' in a serious voice and they just beat him up, until Aurora ran up quickly. She shoved them off of Phillip.

"Get your hands off of Prince Phillip!" She yelled, startling the people.

The random people all quickly apologized to Phillip before running away scared.

"Is that it, Merryweather?" Aurora asked the blue fairy.

"Yes."

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 30!" Fauna called to the readers joyfully.

"Bye for now!" Everyone else waved.

"And keep PMing Sarah!" Maleficent added.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**You guys heard Maleficent.**


	30. Twenty-eighth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 30!" Fauna greeted the readers cheerfully.

Flora flew over to the computer and read the following PMs.

"The first is from **supersayana**

_**Three fairies: Why are you different in the show "Sofia the first"? What in the world happens with the creators of the show and with the actual Disney channel?! DDDDD:**_

_**Spatterson and Aurora: I dare you to make Maleficent angry, lol.**_

_**Goons: Maybe you should make a syndicate and reclaim your rights...**_

_**Maleficent: I dare you to take a blood bath with someone you choose. (This fic needs a little gore :D).**_"

Flora and her sisters shrugged.

"We don't know."

Sarah and Aurora both smirked and ran up to Maleficent. Sarah snatched Maleficent's scepter as Aurora tore off a part of Maleficent's sleeve. This really made Maleficent furious, no one does that to her, NO ONE! Maleficent snatched her scepter back from Sarah and zapped both of them.

"Never do that again, you fools!" She hissed with a venomous voice.

The goons shrugged.

"We actually don't have rights. We are henchmen and we work for Mistress." They replied.

Maleficent sneered at her dare, she does not like the sound of it, but she goes with it. She roughly grabs Stefan by the arm and they both took a blood bath.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Aurora: I dare you to get a tattoo in a place that's visible.**_

_**Maleficent: I don't know if you'll be able to defeat Ganondorf. Look him up on zeldawikia and you'll see what I mean. I still root for you though. Oh, and can you turn into an Eastern dragon as well? Or just a Western dragon?**_

_**Phillip: hehehehe. I dare you... to walk ten feet on a floor covered by Legos.**_"

Aurora shrugged and went to a tattoo place and got a tattoo shaped like a crown.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"I actually can defeat Ganondorf! That fool wouldn't stand a chance against me and my black magic! And no, I can't turn into an Eastern dragon, nor a Western dragon." She sneered.

Phillip groaned at his dare and exited the room. Ten minutes later, he returned completely covered in Legos.

"That dare was horrible!" he exclaimed as Maleficent laughed.

"The next is from **Master Tigeress**

_**Maleficent I dare you to make out with Jafar. I wonder what his action will be. (sorry)**_

_**Goons I dare you to seize your Mistress and throw her in a giant mud puddle.**_

_**Queen I dare you to have tea with all the lady villains.**_

_**Phillip I dare you to arm-wrestle Gaston.**_

_**Fairies I dare you to hang out with Mama Odee from The Princess and the Frog.**_

_**I dare Maleficent to make Mickey Mouse as your slave for a week.**_

_**Maleficent would you be willing to be my best friend and teach me how to control my magic. I can turn into a horse dragon but I go nuts.**_"

Maleficent sighed. She's already done this dare, and now she has to do it again. She grabbed Jafar and kissed him. He blushed madly. It seems like he has a crush on Maleficent. The goons all ran to Maleficent, grabbed her and threw her into a giant mud puddle. Covered from head to toe in mud, Maleficent glared at her goons and zapped them.

"Never do that again, you imbeciles!" she yelled, thunder starting to rumble.

Maleficent stormed back into the room and used her fire magic to get rid of the mud on her.

Queen Leah groaned and had tea with all of the lady villains as Phillip arm-wrestled against Gaston (It was a tie). Flora and her sisters all hung out with Mama Odee from The Princess and the Frog as Maleficent made Mickey Mouse her slave. Then at her question, Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"Hmm. I suppose I could." She replied.

"Is that it, Flora?" Fauna asked her sister.

"Yes." Flora answered.

"Sarah doesn't have any questions to ask?" Maleficent asked, glancing in Sarah's direction.

"No. Not right now." She replied.

"Okay. See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 31!" Fauna called to the readers.

"Bye!"


	31. Twenty-ninth truths or dares

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 31!" Fauna greeted the readers.

Maleficent walked over to the computer and read the following PMs.

"The first is from **supersayana**

_**Maleficent: Why did you choose Stefan, from ALL the people for the blood bath when you hate him?**_

_**Maybe you should make a school of dark magic, you know... to teach me and Master Tigeress.**_

_**Diablo: I dare you to annoy the fairies. :P**_

_**Aurora: What do you think about Diablo and the goons?**_

_**Maleficent: In a Disney videogame, a witch called Mizrabel takes your appearance, what do you think about that?**_"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"I chose Stefan since he was the only one near me at the moment. Hmm. And for opening up a school of dark magic, I'll think about it." Maleficent finally said.

Diablo squawked and flew over to the fairies and started cawing in their ears. Merryweather covered her ears as her sisters swatted at Diablo.

"I don't like them." Aurora replied. "They're on Maleficent's side."

Maleficent gasped.

"What?! Well, I think that's not right. No one can take my appearance, no one!" she yelled, thunder starting to rumble outside.

Everyone all gasped at the sight of what Maleficent's anger was causing. Then, the Mistress of All Evil took a deep breath and calmed down.

"The next is from the writer herself **spatterson**

_**Maleficent: Besides your evil theme music, what other music do you listen to?**_

_**All: I dare you to go to Hyde Park in London and watch Feet of Flames by Michael Flately. It is really good.**_"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at her question.

"I only listen to the music that is evil." She replied.

Waving her wand, Flora teleported everyone to Hyde Park in London and they all watched Michael Flately's Feet of Flames in person.

"What type of dancing is this anyway?" Merryweather asked Sarah.

"Irish." Sarah replied simply.

"Do you know Irish dancing?" Fauna asked Sarah.

"Yes. I've been doing it since I was little." Sarah replied.

"How old were you when you started?" Maleficent chimed into the conversation.

"I don't remember." Sarah shrugged.

Finally, after Planet Ireland (The very last number in the show) plus the encores, the show finally ended. And Maleficent tapped her scepter on the ground and teleported everyone back to Stefan's castle in a flash of green flame.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Three Fairies: I challenge you to a duel! Your world's magic against Hylian magic!**_

_**Aurora: I dare you to fight against Princess Midna of the Twilight Realm.**_

_**Phillip: I dare you to make out with Ariel in front of Aurora and Eric AND King Triton hahahaha!**_

_**Maleficent: I dare you to hang out with the Demon Lord Ghirihim (if you wanna know who that is, look him up on . (Sorry ****Hylian Mage**, but the website did not want to come up.)._"

Flora and her sisters all glanced at each other and smiled. Then they and **Hylian Mage **fought in a duel, and the outcome was a tie.

Aurora and Princess Midna both fought against each other, and like the fairies battle, this one was also a tie.

Phillip groaned at this dare as he kissed Ariel in front of Eric, King Triton, and Aurora. Instead of them being mad, they let it roll off.

Maleficent raised an eyebrow at her dare.

"Hmm. I don't know who that is." She said, as she looked him up.

And finally, after finding out who he is, she raised her scepter and chanted a summoning spell. And, in a flash of green flames, the Demon Lord Ghirihim appeared. And the demon and the Mistress of all Evil hung out with each other.

"Is that it, Maleficent?" Flora asked the dark fairy.

"Yes." Maleficent replied.

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 32!" Fauna called cheerfully.

"And keep the PMs coming." Maleficent added.

"Yeah. Two PMs is not enough!" The goons joined words with their mistress.

"Bye for now!" everyone called.


	32. Chapter 32

"Before we greet the readers and start chapter 32, we're going to a different place to open up." Maleficent announced.

"Where?" Everyone else asked.

Maleficent smirked.

"My domain, the Forbidden Mountain." She replied.

The goons all cheered, but everyone else shouted, "NO!"

Maleficent laughed, tapped her scepter on the floor and everyone disappeared in a flash of green flame. A few minutes later, they all reappeared in the Forbidden Mountain.

"Everyone else, except the fairies and Phillip; since they've been here before, welcome to my domain." Maleficent smiled before walking up to the computer.

Everyone groaned.

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 32." They greeted the readers.

"The first is from **supersayana**

_**Kings and Queen: Did you like the spiders? XD**_

_**Goons: You don't have rights?! That's sad... D:**_

_**Three fairies: I dare you to fight against who you choose, using only swords, guns and bombs. No wands.**_

_**Maleficent: Do you love someone aside Diablo?**_

_**Spatterson: Make a party hard with the goons. :3.**_"

Stefan, Hubert and Leah all shook their heads.

"No, we didn't. That was the worst dare someone gave us."

The goons all nodded.

"We don't have rights, since we serve someone like Mistress."

Flora and her sisters did not like the sound of their dare, but before they could protest, Maleficent snatched their wands from them.

"You cannot use your wands in this dare." She taunted, smirking.

The fairies all grumbled and grabbed a sword and began to fight Maleficent, and the outcome was Maleficent won the duel. Without magic, the fairies couldn't defeat Maleficent.

"No." Maleficent answered her question.

Sarah ran her hand through her brown hair as a goon walked up to her and took her by her other hand gently.

"Wanna dance with us?" he asked her.

Sarah shrugged and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever."

And Sarah danced with all of the goons. They seemed to get a crush on her, she sensed it, but she shrugged it off.

"The next is from **Master Tigeress**

_**Maleficent I dare you to marry Jafar.**_

_**I dare everyone to head to the house of mouse and have fun.**_

_**I dare everyone to grab a partner to dance the tango.**_"

Maleficent snarled at the sound of her dare as Jafar appeared and took Maleficent by the arm.

"Marry me, dear Maleficent." Jafar smiled as Maleficent glared at him.

"Just this once and we get a divorce!" Maleficent sneered as she and Jafar married.

Everyone then traveled to the House of Mouse and danced the tango.

"The next is from the writer herself **spatterson**

_**Aurora: When you pricked your finger on the spindle, why did you prick your middle finger?**_

_**Maleficent: How did you find out about the cottage where the fairies raised Aurora for 16 years?**_

_**Flora, Fauna and Merryweather: Why were you three pushing on the wall in the fireplace in the scene where Maleficent's curse came true? Why didn't you think to use your magic the first time?**_

_**Phillip: What was going through your mind while Maleficent's goons were tying you up? And if you had a sword or a knife, couldn't you have cut your way out of the ropes?**_

_**Goons: Why were you using ropes to tie Phillip up? Couldn't you have used chains?**_"

Aurora shrugged.

"I don't know why I pricked my middle finger, I just did." The Princess replied.

"Diablo had told me where she was located. And after my curse came true, I had my goons go to the cottage to capture the prince." Maleficent smiled.

Flora and her sisters looked at each other.

"We were pushing on the wall in the fireplace because we thought that would get the wall to open. And we didn't think to use our magic the first time around." Merryweather answered for Flora and Fauna.

"I was thinking 'Wait, what?! Why are these things tying me up?' And I could have cut my way out if I had a sword of a knife with me." Phillip replied.

Maleficent's goons all looked at each other.

"We were using ropes because that was what Mistress had provided us to tie up the Prince. And no, we couldn't have used chains because they're harmful to fairies like Mistress, even though she's evil." The goons replied.

"Indeed they are." Maleficent added.

"Is that it, Maleficent?" Flora asked the sorceress.

"Yes."

"Okay. See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 33." Flora called to the readers.

"And keep PMing Sarah. Two PMs is not enough!" Maleficent sneered.

"Yeah." The goons agreed with their mistress.

"Bye for now." Fauna added.

"Oh, and Maleficent?" Phillip asked Maleficent.

"What?!" Maleficent snarled.

"Can you teleport us back to Stefan's castle?" Hubert asked.

A scowl appeared on Maleficent's face.

"No." She replied.

"Why?" Fauna asked.

"Because, dear Fauna, we will be here until chapter 36." Maleficent replied, throwing her head back and laughing.

"You wicked witch!" Aurora yelled.

"Why, thank you, Princess." Maleficent smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, see you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 33. And they'll be staying in the Forbidden Mountain until chapter 36 as Maleficent said. O_O**


	33. Chapter 33

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 33." Fauna greeted the readers.

Flora walked up to the computer and read the list of PMs.

"The first is from **Master Tigeress**

_**Sorry Maleficent I forgot you have to stay with Jafar for a long time until whenever this story is over.**_

_**I dare Maleficent and Jafar to adopt a kid.**_

_**I dare everyone to do a tug of war over a huge mud ditch.**_"

Maleficent snarled at what she is told to do, but she went with it as she and Jafar adopted a small girl named Angie (After my best friend from 2nd grade until she had to move away.)

And everyone had a huge tug of war over a huge mud dich and the side Maleficent and her goons were on fell into the ditch. Everyone laughed hysterically as Maleficent and her goons all got out of the mud, covered in it from head to toe. Maleficent raised her scepter and zapped everyone with lightning.

"The next is from **ShadowMere28**

_**Maleficent: Why did you turn into a dragon to kill Phillip? Couldn't you have just zapped him? Or make some thorns around him and make them close in on him?**_

_**Fairies: Are you aware that your old student Miss Nettle is swearing revenge against you?**_

_**Phillip: Why did you not get a line after "Goodbye, Father?"**_

_**Spatterson: Why have you not put in my second batch yet?**_"

Maleficent shrugged.

"I turned into a dragon because I had already tried the thorn method to stop him, and it failed. And I only zap my goons. As for your last question, I hadn't thought of that." She replied.

Flora and her sisters shrugged.

"No, we're not."

"I didn't get a line after 'Goodbye, Father' because I'm too much in shock." Phillip answered.

"I hadn't seen your next one yet." Sarah replied.

"The next is from **TheButcheressRose**

_**Maleficent: I'm gonna be a brave and/or slightly insane soul and just come out and say it...as a child I was never frightened of you...not at all...not one bit...the reason is...(and I know this may cause some heart failures and mental traumas for the others in the room ) I thought, and still do think, you're the most beautiful of all the lady villains, quite the magnificent sight to behold...sorry but the ol' Evil Queen has nothing on you. :) **_

_**Kings and Queen: Umm forgive me for this but...You DO realize that a lot of cultures today find it unacceptable for a 16 year old to be marrying a man in his 20's? Just throwing that out there...**_

_**Goons: Ok...I know you're Maleficent's lil' henchmen but...what exactly are you? Goblins? Weird little trolls? What?**_

_**Maleficent: The first time you turned into a dragon...did it hurt at all? I hear first-time transformations can be painful...**_

_**Fairies and Maleficent: Ok this is an oddball question but I'm gonna take a shot at it...imagine you look outside and you spot a small red-headed girl...no more than 7...she seems to be moving rather stiffly and you can hear her softly giggling to herself in a maniacal manner. Upon further inspection you see her eyes are abnormally wide and are purple surrounded by e also has an unnatural overly exaggerated grin on her face. At this point you can sense a VERY powerful dark force hanging about her...WHAT DO YOU DO? ( this is based off of a story I'm writing sooooo yeah...spooky )**_

_**Phillip: Did you know that people have done 'gender swaps' with you and Aurora? Going to be honest you look pretty cute as a female and Aurora makes a good looking male. Go look it up. (and yes beware they made Mal into a male and hoooooollly crap *swoon*)**_"

Maleficent smiled

"Why, thank you, **TheButcheressRose**. I'll have you know, even though I'm the leader of the Disney Villains, I really hate it when they think themselves better than me."

Stefan and Leah both raised an eyebrow.

"Well, Prince Phillip was actually born before Aurora was. So, because of that, he has to be older than her." Leah answered.

"We are Goblins." The goons replied.

"Yes. I had to work on turning into a dragon." Maleficent replied.

Flora, her sisters and Maleficent all looked at each other.

"Well, if we saw that, we'd try to see what is wrong with her and if it's very evil, we'd try to turn her good." Flora and her sisters began.

"Or I could let her keep the dark force and adopt her." Maleficent added.

Phillip gasped at his question.

"No, I didn't know that." He replied.

"The next is from **supersayana**

_**Maleficent: Hug me and all your fans that have participate in this fic :3 ( And please don't hate us).**_

_**All: ZOMBIE APOCALIPS! What would you do?**_

_**Three good fairies: Have you ever been in love?**_

_**All: Fight using NERF toy guns.**_"

Maleficent chuckled and hugged all of her fans who have participated in this story.

"And I don't hate you all. Why would I hate people who compliment me?" the sorceress questioned.

Everyone shrugged.

"We'd run."

Flora and her sisters all looked at each other.

"No."

Everyone all grabbed NERF guns and began fighting each other with the NERF gun bullets. (While me and my two younger cousins Sammy and Kayla were playing, I had shot Sammy in the arm with a NERF gun bullet and he groaned as Kayla and I burst out laughing, true story!)

"Is that it, Flora?" One of Maleficent's goons asked the good fairy.

"Yes."

"Okay. See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 34."

"Bye for now!"


	34. Chapter 34

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 34." Phillip greeted the readers.

Sarah walked up to the computer and read the following PMs.

"The first is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Maleficent: If Hades from the Percy Jackson series asked you out, what would you say? Also, if you could pick only one of your fans who participated in this story to hang out with, who would you choose?**_

_**Phillip: I dare you to fight Chuck Norris hahaha!**_

_**Three Fairies: I dare you to fight against Princess Midna.**_"

Maleficent thought about her questions for a second.

"Hmm. If Hades from Percy Jackson asked me out, I'd say 'either try to win my heart, or get lost!' And if I could choose one of my fans who've participated in this to hang out with, it would be you." She said finally, with a smile at the end.

Phillip and the three fairies all groaned at their dares as their opponents came running towards them. Phillip fought Chuck Norris as the fairies fought Princess Midna. And both fights resulted in Phillip and the fairies winning.

"The next is from **supersayana**

_**Maleficent: Kiss Aurora on the forehead, lol.**_

_**Three Fairies: Play boxing.**_

_**Aurora: Hug a snake xd.**_

_**Leah: Punch Phillip in the face.**_"

A sneer crossed Maleficent's face at her dare as she kissed Aurora's forehead. Flora and her sisters all played boxing against each other, and surprisingly, Merryweather won the battle. A snake (not a poisonous one) slithered up to Aurora and rubbed against her leg. The Princess picked the snake up and hugged it as Queen Leah punched Phillip in the face.

"The next is from **minnas**

_**Stefan and Leah: why couldn't Aurora stay at the castle?**_

_**Malifacient: why do you hate everyone so much?**_

_**Merryweather: could you have not fought with Flora and lost your hiding spot?**_"

Stefan and Leah shrugged.

"Flora and her sisters had come up with a plan to protect Aurora from Maleficent for 16 years, and if Aurora stayed in the castle, she would have been found quickly by Maleficent's goons."

Once again, Maleficent snarled at the misspelling of her name.

"It's "Maleficent", you fool! M-A-L-E-F-I-C-E-N-T! That is the second time someone has misspelled my name; first **nearlynormel**, now **minnas**!" the Mistress of all Evil yelled, making thunder rumble outside.

After a minute, Maleficent's anger stopped as she took several deep breaths.

"I hate everyone so much because they're all my enemies and I have to hate them." Maleficent finally answered her question.

Merryweather thought about her question for a second.

"I suppose if I did not fight with Flora, our hiding spot wouldn't have been revealed." She said finally.

"Is that it, Sarah?" Aurora asked the writer.

"Yes." Sarah answered.

"Okay. See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 35!" Fauna called to the readers cheerfully, as usual.

"Bye." Everyone called.

"And no one misspell my name again!" Maleficent shouted.

"Calm down, Maleficent!" everyone said to Maleficent in unison.


	35. Chapter 35

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 35!" Fauna greeted the readers.

"Don't any of you dare misspell my name again!" Maleficent hissed with anger as she walked up to the computer.

"Maleficent, you said that already as Sarah closed chapter 34." Merryweather pointed out.

"I know that!" Maleficent yelled at the blue fairy, making her flinch from the tone and volume level of Maleficent's yell.

The Mistress of All Evil took a deep breath and began to read the PMs.

"The first is from **supersayana**

_**Maleficent: Why did you choose Hylian Mage to hang out?**_

_**Three fairies: DO A BARREL ROLL!**_

_**Aurora: Do a "KAMEHAMEHAAAA!" with your light powers.**_

_**All: Do you like Disneyland? And the "Kingdom Keepers" book series?**_"

Maleficent shrugged.

"I chose Hylian Mage because he's a big fan of mine and when I call him 'dear', he squeals." She replied.

Flora and her sisters did the Barrel roll as Aurora did a Kamehameha with her light powers (I don't know either of those.)

"We like Disneyland but not the Kingdom Keepers book series." Everyone replied in unison.

"The next is from **minnas**

_**Sorry Maleficent **_

_**Maleficent if you were invited to the party what would you of done?**_

_**Stefan if you could of reversed time what would you of done?**_

_**I dare Stefan and Leah to hug Maleficent.**_"

Maleficent smiled.

"It is okay, my dear **minnas**. And if I was invited to the party, I wouldn't have cursed Aurora."

Stefan shrugged.

"I don't know what I would do if I could reverse time."

Neither Stefan, Leah nor Maleficent liked the sound of their dare. Both Stefan and Leah walked up to Maleficent and hugged her. A look of disgust crossed Maleficent's face as she shoved them off her.

"Only my fans in this story can hug me, not the fools in this room that I hate!" Maleficent sneered.

Stefan and Leah both nodded fearfully.

"Sorry, Maleficent."

Maleficent glared at Stefan and Leah before she continued reading the PMs.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Everyone: What is the thing that scares you the most?**_"

Maleficent shrugged.

"The fear of losing my powers." She began for the group.

"Mistress zapping us." The goons replied.

"Maleficent defeating us." Flora and her sisters said in unison.

"The destruction that Maleficent causes." Stefan, Leah, Hubert, Phillip and Aurora said together.

But Sarah (me) hesitated.

"Sarah, you have to say what scares you the most." Maleficent said to the writer.

Sarah sighed. She knew that she has to tell them the story of her most scary experience.

"You see, **Hylian Mage**. There are two types of spiders we have to watch out for: The black widow and the Brown Recluse. When I was a sophomore in High School, I had encountered a female black widow up close."

Everyone gasped.

"That's horrible Sarah! Were you bitten?" Merryweather exclaimed.

"No. It wasn't facing me. Anyway, as I was sitting outside my Concert Choir classroom, I saw a black spider right next to me and I quickly stumbled backwards as my teacher, Ms. Yoder, came and unlocked the door. (Ms. Yoder lost her father last week, **Hylian Mage**) A few minutes later, I walked into the classroom to put my backpack down to where I sit on the risers after I had warned one of my classmates about the spider and then, I went back out to see what type of spider it was. This time, it was hanging upside-down in the space between the wall and the ground. I saw that it had a red mark on its lower abdomen. Leaning in for a closer look, I saw that it was shaped like an hourglass. And that's when I knew that it was a female black widow." Sarah continued.

"What did you do?" Aurora asked.

"I went back into the classroom and announced to the classmate I warned that the spider is a female black widow. Ms. Yoder asked me where it is and I lead her outside, then I pointed out the Black Widow to her." Sarah continued still, answering Aurora's question.

"What did Ms. Yoder do?" Maleficent asked.

"She took off her sandal and killed the spider by hitting it 6 times with her sandal." Sarah answered, finishing.

"Eww!" everyone exclaimed with disgust.

"I know that was gross, but she had to do it." Sarah shrugged.

"Is that it, Maleficent?" Fauna asked the dark fairy.

"Yes."

"Okay. See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 36." Flora called to the readers.

"Bye for now." Everyone called.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Before you ask, yes, that story of the encounter with a black widow happened. And yes, Ms. Yoder lost her father last week. We were supposed to have a concert on Wednesday the 22nd, but it was cancelled because Ms. Yoder's father died. It was sad for her.**


	36. Chapter 36

"Welcome to Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 36." Fauna greeted the readers cheerfully as usual.

"And the last day being in the Forbidden Mountains." Merryweather added happily as Phillip walked up to the computer to read the following PMs.

"The first is from **Master Tigeress**

_**Hey Maleficent I dare ya to take everyone to Jafar's home in the next four chapters.**_

_**I dare everyone to have fun with Genie.**_

_**Maleficent I also dare you to have tea with all the princesses.**_"

Maleficent snarled at her first dare; she actually liked it when her enemies were in her domain, but now, she has to take them to Jafar's home for the next 4 chapters.

"Fine." The wicked fairy hissed.

The dark fairy raised her scepter and teleported everyone from her domain to Jafar's home in a flash of green flames.

The Genie from Aladdin came along and everyone had fun with him as Maleficent gave a sneer of disgust at her next dare.

"Absolutely not! I am not going to have tea with all of the princesses! That's foolish!" she growled.

"Maleficent, you were dared to. You said it yourself and I quote: 'You cannot disobey a dare!' and you're trying to disobey your dare. If you don't do your dare, I'll take you out of the story until further notice." Sarah spoke up.

Maleficent's eyes grew wide. She does not want Sarah to take her out of the story until she feels that she should be let back in.

"Okay, I'll do my dare." She said, truthfully.

Sarah smiled.

Maleficent, Aurora, Cinderella, Snow White, Jasmine, Anna, Elsa, and Belle all had tea together.

"The next is from **ParallelDimension75**

_**Maleficent: What do you eat? Do you even eat anything at ALL?**_

_**Goons: Since my previous question got dodged, a revision; why are you with Maleficent in the FIRST PLACE?**_"

Maleficent raised an eyebrow.

"I eat stewed chicken." She replied.

The goons all turned pale at their question.

"We are with Mistress in the first place because she is our only source of work, and we have to stay with her." They answered.

"The next is from **Hylian Mage**

_**Sarah: I am extremely sorry to hear about your teacher's loss, my dear. My condolences to her.**_

_**Phillip: I challenge you to a duel!**_

_**Aurora: I dare you to wear a version of Maleficent's outfit for the next three chapters.**_

_**Maleficent: XD Thank you my Lady.**_

_**Goons: *gives out donuts***_."

"If Ms. Yoder was reading this, I'm sure she'd thank you, **Hylian Mage**." Sarah replied, smiling.

Phillip raised an eyebrow before drawing his sword.

"You're on!"

Both the Prince and **Hylian Mage **battled each other and the outcome was a tie.

Aurora sighed and left the room.

Maleficent smiled.

"You're welcome."

Maleficent's goons all cheered and accepted the donuts.

4 minutes later, Aurora has returned to the room. The princess wore a version of Maleficent's robes but in her size.

"How long do I have to wear this?" she asked.

"For the next 3 chapters, it says." Phillip replied.

Aurora sighed and returned to her seat.

"The next is from **supersayana**

_**Maleficent: Dance with Flora XD**_

_**Merryweather: Can you cook the dinner for everyone? :P**_

_**Spatterson: Do a stupid thing.**_

_**All: Play laser tag with me. Wiiiiiiii fuuuuuuuun.**_"

Maleficent rolled her eyes at her dare. Sarah put in Michael Flately's lord of the dance (the CD) and played track 9: Fiery Nights. Maleficent and Flora danced to the song and when they finished, they were out of breath and glared at each other.

Merryweather shook her head.

"No. I cannot cook. Flora, when we were raising Aurora, never let me cook, not once." Merryweather answered her question.

Sarah raised an eyebrow at her dare as she thought of something. She walked up to a table and tipped it over and broke one of its legs.

Everyone all played laser tag with **supersayana**, even Maleficent. And they had fun.

"New Super Mario bros Wii is funner." Sarah smiled.

"Why?" Aurora asked.

"Because you can only play with 4 players and you can turn against each other." Sarah answered.

"Is that it, Phillip?" Fauna asked.

"Yes."

"See you all in Sleeping Beauty truth or dare chapter 37." Merryweather smiled.

"Bye for now." Everyone called to the readers.


End file.
